Cruel World
by ravenscry21
Summary: "SO you telling us that this place doesnt uses machines because of this big ass moster named "sin"." "Yes thats correct." "Fuck this I'm gunna kill that big bastard and show you." AuronXOCXTidus
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel World**

Walking down the street is something everyone does, with friends, family, or even by themselves. Not me I love to walk in the road and disturb the order and I didn't really care about anything. No one will miss me if I'm gone anyways, y'know. I live by myself and that's all I've known is being by myself never having friends, or anyone to care for me. After a while I got used to it.

Well enough about me, and more of what year it is. It's the year 2002 and a lot of new games have come out and people are going nuts. The games are all from the Square Enix Company. I was guessing it was because it was after the 9/11 incident.

The most popular game out now is the Final Fantasy series. I've played all of them thanks to my dad before he died. He was so into the game series he almost named me Yunalesca. I cried the day I found him. He had hung himself two years prior of the game for Final Fantasy X. I knew it was because of my mom. She never had a fancy for games and was always to serous. She would only watch movies about blood, guts, and anything having to do with zombies. After he died my mother just stopped doing everything she loved and didn't have her energy anymore. I had to go and work to provide for us and that wasn't even enough. The lady that lived next door told me about the love birds and that when one died the other would just stop as well. I think I knew I would lose my mother too that day.

But, enough about family, and depressing thoughts, today the new games come out. There's one game in particular that I want to get and nothing is going to stop me. Not even an aeon will stop the might Yuki from getting it. If you guessed it's one of the Final Fantasy's games. Yes it's, wait for it . . . its Final Fantasy X! It was my father's dream to play this one game only because of the son of Jecht. Tidus, Tidus is the one the story rivals around that and the spiral of death.

Now the street I was talking about has a game store and that is the one and only store in this small crap town, where everyone knows everything. It sucks. The people of this town thing they're the shit, because of this world contest we won, and it was someone from the town that competed. I was so sick of the event that I literally tried to kill the man that entered the damn contest.

I was standing by the door of the gaming store and noticed a man in a hooded coat his hood had the Jecht sign and everything. I was so jelly of him. I went to the counter and saw Lila at the counter. She's been my friend since, forever.

"Hey Yuki, how are you today?" Her loud voice carried from the counter to me in just seconds. I knew I had better answer her or else pay the serious consequence of not being able to play the new game.

"Lila, what's up? I thought you were off today." I made slight conversation since it would be simple to just go with it. "I was, but you know how Castiell is, slave driver." I was about to agree with her when the man came out. "Slave driver huh," She paled and turned so fast I thought her body would break apart. "Uh, no I was talking about um uh," Her stuttering was getting on his nerves; he just turned and walked out. I laughed at her and the way they acted. "So Yuki are you here for the new game that came out today?" I looked over at her and saw she had this smirk on her face that said 'I know what you want' I knew that if I didn't take her offer that I still would not have the game. "What do you want in return of the game, Lila?" She smiled and nodded her head and turned and grabbed the game. She looked over her shoulder and smiled again. "Castiell wants you to work with us, I told him I'd ask, but. . ." She trailed off and looked over at the guy standing there acting as if he was looking at the game in his hand and trying to decide if he wanted it. "He also wants you to fill out the application." I took a sideways glance at her my glasses decided they wanted to slide down my face as I did so showing my amethyst eyes. I know they were intimidating because everyone avoided me saying that 'Those are contacts' but when I stick my finger in my eyes and show them the fingerless contact they run away screaming. I knew it didn't affect her. I started to nod to agree, she has been trying to get me to work here since she met me. I wouldn't agree because then a lot of people would come and I mean a lot. "You've been trying to get me to work here since my mom died, and I always had the same answer," I paused and looked at the man she was studying. "But I think that this time, I will take the offer." She looked at me shocked like I had just slapped her in the face. Slowly the smirk appeared on mine and her face. We held up our hands in the fashion of a heart. "Hope we give them hell." We yelled/sang. The man stopped and looked over at us.

"Keep it down you two we need all the customers we have as it is." I heard Castiell say. I looked over at the man again and then laughed. Lila handed me the game and the application form. "By the way all you have to do is fill out the times you want to come and work, since we know who you are and everything about you." She then turned and looked over her shoulder. "You're hired already, but don't take it personal if Castiell yells at you, he's nice when you get to know him." She then walked in the back with him.

I looked down at the cover of the game and saw a boy holding a blue sword and had red loop around the handle. I quickly filled out the application and left I looked at the man in the store again and then walked home.

_**Time Skip *%$# **_

Finally after what felt like a billion years I was home. "Woof." I looked down to see Buddha. He was holding his bowl in his mouth and then he was out the. It was like he was saying, "There better be food in that damned bowl when I get back." I watched the door for a while and then sighed. _"This dog controls my life." _I thought as I filled his bowl up.

I went to make something to eat and remembered I had to go shopping for that stuff to stay alive. I sighed again and just pulled out what I could make.

_**Time Skip *&%#$ **_

I looked down at the game in my hand and then at the play station 2. This went on for a whole minute till Buddha finally barked. He liked it when I got new games and would sometimes sit and watch it with me. He was an awkward dog. Really different from the other dogs, he was almost not a dog to me. I had to remove the plastic covering from the game and then opened it to see the cover of the disk.

It felt different in the room after I touched the disk. Almost like someone was watching me.

Popping in the disk was and turning the game on was one of those irritating waiting moments where you just want everything to hurry it up. The game started with the Square Enix logo and then turned black showing names and other things. Then it came to a group of people sitting around a fire and looking depressed. This was irritating so I just started to push buttons and then as if by a miracle, the start button was my best friend. The game came to the start screen not really giving you much of any options, start game or load game. Well since I never really played the game and didn't have it saved on the memory card it would be pointless to start try it. Pushing the X button was fun. It then started playing the sad piano music again and I then saw the same scene. I was about to just give up on this damn game. I pushed the start button and the only thing that happened was the words PAUSE came up. I was so pissed. So instead of playing I watched a guy in red a girl in short ass shorts, a blue animal looking thing that I was guessing was a Ronso in a lining clothe, a lady that was in black and had a puppet, a man with gravity defying red hair, a young girl in a kimono it looked like, and a guy that needed to fix his pants.

I just left the room and waited for a bit, I walked back in and saw the guy that needed to fix his pants still on the screen I was about to leave again when his words caught my attention.

_**Listen to my story. . . This maybe . . . Our last chance." **_That was interesting I ran to sit on the couch. I was now excited maybe they would get crushed or something. Nothing happened, damn it.

I heard the upbeat music and the people giggling and talking to one another. It was when a man came and started moving did everyone run and go. The screen switched to the guy with crooked pants and then he ran to the people. A girl and her friend, we won't say they looked like hookers that would be real rude. Well anyways he walked up to them and started talking.

"Can we have you autograph?" OMG her voice is annoying, please go die. "Sure." The screen then popped to a naming screen. I looked over at Buddha and he had the same face I had. They already had a name in it. Why would you put a name screen up if you already named the character? I just left the name and clicked the okay button. The other girl handed the ball to him and he signed it. She started talking and I zoned out I didn't care. He then went to some kids.

"Can you sign this?" "Yeah," "PLEASE!" "Alrighty," "ME TOO." "Take it easy." _Well at least he's good with kids._ I thought I was about to go talk to a librarian looking girl when the screen change and then had them all gather around him. "Well gotta go cheer for me." He turned around and was about to leave when the kids started chanting. "Teach us how to blitz." They demanded I was getting bored probably like you guys are reading this. "Hey I gotta game to play." He said the kids looked disappointed. Then one of the kids cheered up. "Then teach us after." It was like the kids liked his company. "Maybe tonight . . . hmm well." Then another kid interrupted him. "You can't tonight." He looked over and didn't argue. "I mean tomorrow." It was then the kids' hopes were set. "Promise?" They asked it was scary almost like they were triplets. "Promise." With that the screen changed. A man started talking.

_I was in a coffee shop late one night when I heard the news, our hero Jecht gone vanished into thin air. I was sad that day, heck we all were. I remembered that my dad was his biggest fan. "Zanari" I said to my_self _what are you thinking_. _I stayed up all night talking with my dad. . ." _

The guy stopped talking when I got to the other side of the bridge. The screen turned black. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally I was like screw this. I was going to turn it off when I then blacked out. _"Well crap." _I my last thoughts were, I heard Buddha barking and then he just stopped.

**Time Skip *&%# $**

I woke and slowly opened my eyes. _Well fuck that hurt, _I thought. I moved my arms first and then as if I gained five million pounds groaned. I heard a yelp and then claws in my back.

"Buddha, get off." There was a crowd around us. "Oh my, she looks adorable," "Wow what a cute dog I wonder if it's hers." I looked around and saw so many people I was going to have a panic attack. I felt my face heat up. Buddha must have felt my almost nervous breakdown, because he decided that he was going to lick my face. The crowd then awed and I felt like an idiot. I sweat dropped when they did the, "aw" thing. It wasn't till I heard a "Make way, make way" and then it stopped right in front of me I was now shaking. It was like he read my mind that I was lost and nervous. "Ah, there you are I thought I told you to wait for me." He then picked me up. I was shocked no one has ever picked me up before. And I was not about to let it . . . oh okay maybe I will let it happen. He was still walking away when we got to where he needed to be. We sat in this side small water thing. The water was comfortable; it was like one of those adjusting temperature things. He just sat there, I was nervous I had never been alone with a guy in my whole seventeen years of living. "Thanks," I said, I felt my glasses sink and I pushed them up, he looked at me and then closed his eyes. "I like your eyes. Why do you wear glasses?" I was about to answer when the lights came on and then music I was in shock. Buddha jumped and started barking, but then the guy introduced himself.

"I'm Tidus by the way." With that he stepped on the platform and a gust of water and wind splashed and everything got wet. The crowd cheered and yelled.

Couple hours into the game and I was cheering and yelling for him too. He got tackled and I gasped. He got the guy off him and threw another guy out of the sphere of water. A girl from the other team caught the ball and twirled it was beautiful it looked as if she were dancing. She threw the call but the other team invaded it. The girl from the yellow team kicked it up and then Tidus chased after it. He then was out the sphere of water and then he was about to kick it when he looked surprised. Then there was some screams I looked around and saw that the place was falling apart. I felt myself falling. I looked at Buddha and he started barking. I grabbed him and then gravity took its toll. I let out a scream and then as if on cue I felt arms wrap around me. I saw Tidus and he looked determined. He had me on front of him and his back towards the ground. "No were falling and we are high up. If you fall on your back it could injure you please let go." I was trying to struggle, key word trying. This guy had some serious muscle work.

We hit the ground and he groaned. "BAKA I told you to let go." I looked at him and sighed and helped him. He held his head; I moved his hands and slowly examined it making sure it was okay. He grunted and grabbed my hand. We started running until we got to the bottom of the small hill. He saw a guy in red. "Auron!" He seemed surprised, "What are you doing here?" He stopped and waited; the guy looked at me and said, "You must be Yuki, the faythe told me about you, and to answer your question waiting for the both of you." I stifled my laugh and watched him walk away; I guess he was expecting us to follow him.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked I couldn't hold my laughter, "Come on lets follow him." I grabbed his hand and we went off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cruel World**_

You know those moments in life when you forget what you're wearing and it was only meant to be worn around the house. Well this is how I felt. Buddha thought that I should wear this dress that I hadn't worn since my mother died. The dress isn't bad no it is quite cute. Stopping mid thigh but long enough to not make me look like a hooker. I had shorts on I didn't know if that helped any I sure hoped it did, and the top part of the dress was like a shirt, but very low cut. I was wearing the wrong shoes for running especially since they were flats I knew they wouldn't last long. I wonder if that was why I was getting so much attention earlier.

Well any ways while we were running to catch up to Auron who decided "Im'ma be a ninja and disappear." Time stopped we looked at the frozen people and I saw a girl her leg was up and she needed to put it down. Then as if reading my mind a little boy popped out of nowhere and started talking to Tidus and me. "It begins," He started I was about to zone out, but then what caught me off guard was what he said next. "Don't cry." I 'huhed' and felt smart, I never cried. Well I try not to at least. Time then started to move again. Tidus looked around while I looked for red in the crowd. Tidus was still freaking out till I grabbed his hand and ran toward the figure in front of us. I felt very smart again I mean how could you miss that. He looks like a smaller version of Clifford the big red freaking dog. As we got closer Cliff- I mean Auron turned towards us and Tidus I guess forgetting I was there started to talk to him.

"Hey, not this way! Auron," Auron either ignored it or really didn't care. "Look," he looked up at a tall building and I didn't see anything there. Then as I looked again I saw this big black with blue surrounding hit the building. I wanted to laugh, but knew that would be rude since we are supposed to be having a serious moment right now. Tidus gasped as if it were something worth the find. "We called it SIN." "SIN why?" As if on cue it decided to send out these little seed looking things. I had to jump out of the way of the seed like things and decided that Auron could be my protector for right now. Well he had a huge ass sword that was taller than me. _I wish I was tall. _I thought and then these ugly gray things formed and they looked like those bugs that would sting you and then leave you with a blister, what were those called again, oh yeah blister bugs. Well Tidus decided he was going to swat at the blister bugs, yeah the only snapped their wings at him and he fell. My hero, anyways it was then that Auron thought it would be good to give him a sword. "Gifts, from Jecht, take care of it." He said as if that explained everything. "My old man gave you this?" It was kind of pathetic how he swung the sword. It was when he crouched and calmed down that it then looked natural for him to fight. "Hey wait what am I supp-"I was cut off when one of the damn things snapped me with they're wings. "OUCH YOU BITCH THAT HURT." I turned and punched the bug; the poor bug didn't even stand a chance. After I punched the thing Buddha decided that he would cut in and kill the creature.

"Never mind I figured it out." I looked over at the two guys and they had amused faces. Well Tidus did I didn't know about Mr. I- too- cool- to- show- my- face." I turned to see that there were three of those bugs and I took the one on the left considering it was probably wise to take the one in front of me. Auron took the middle one and Tidus took the one on the right. With that we were through and then ambushed. We were stuck for a while but then as if by a miracle I cut threw one and they all fled. I looked over at Auron and Tidus and pushed my glasses up. "Bunch of bitches is what they are." I could tell Auron wanted to laugh, but he just chuckled and ran on.

Did I ever tell you flats are not the best shoes to where when running. Well Imma tell you now. THEY SUCK TO RUN IN. I can run in high-heels, sandals, and boots that would break someone's neck, but when it comes to flats I have to make sure I don't face plant the ground.

Buddha seemed to be having fun running. I wish he was bigger though so I could ride on his back I am freaking tired. It was when we got to the middle of another part of the road that the big ass black blue thing came down and had his little spawn things with him. Buddha attacked one of the bugs that were there and it erupted into lights. Next was Tidus and then came Auron he did what all males do, go overboard and killed almost all the things that were threatening us. All that was left was big blue. I wanted to just continue I mean that damn thing was huge. I decided it was my turn to attack and ran straight for it and punched the hell out of it. This went on for about five minutes before the thing started to have a secure and spaz out it reminded me of Lila when she has a secret to tell me.

Auron ran ahead while I looked at this sphere looking thing, it was weird looking and then a screen popped up saying save or cancel. I shrugged my shoulders in a "what the hell" and decided YOLO. There was a flash and then, the screen went blank and then said done.

Tidus then came over and grabbed my hand and started running. I remembered that Auron was still ahead of us. I don't know why, didn't he likes us, or was it because Tidus stinks, I giggled to myself.

We finally reached Auron and he was engaged in battle. I guess Buddha liked Auron because the damn mutt left me and started to attack a bug that was heading towards him. We were defiantly surrounded and not enough energy would help out at all eventually we would need a break. I looked over towards the building with Jecht on it and then as if a miracle saw what looked like a gas thing.

"Hey, what about that, lets knock it down." Auron seemed to agree because he didn't hesitate to hit the thing. I was next then Tidus, Buddha didn't know what to do so he just attacked the bugs. The final hit went to me and the gas tank fell with a bang. (Ha get it because it blew up… whatever I thought it was funny). Well the building decided that it wanted to fall. As if we didn't have enough trouble. Now we have to dodge a building that is now on fire. Who the hell invented this damn game? I jumped out of the way and saw Tidus and Auron and Buddha did too. Then time froze for a moment even Tidus froze.

"Do you want me to take care of Buddha while you go on this adventure?" I turned and was about to punch the kid in face. What he scared me. "Um sorry and yes please, I think I would be depressed if my favorite dog died. Will you make sure he gets water and his food?" The kid nodded and touched my dog. He unfroze and went to the kid without even being told. I'm so proud of him. "Bye-Bye Buddha mommy will see you when the game is done." Then time unfroze.

The bridge was falling apart Auron side glanced at us and said "Go" I looked at him and I was off of that bridge before you could "Peace". I made it before Auron and Tidus and they looked surprised I could move that fast.

"Hey when my life is in danger I know when I need to run." I said Auron made it across then and Tidus hesitated, but then jumped. He was almost there. I grabbed his hand before he could fall. Let me tell you he was and is fucking heavy. "Ow, Ow, Ow, hey Auron help me." I looked over at Auron and saw him look up. I being my usual and smart self looked up too. "Oh shit what the hell is that. Auron hurry up and help so we can run the hell away." He just continued to look up. "You're sure?" I looked at him and me being me. "Fuck yeah I'm sure help me help dumb, dumb up!" He then walk towards us and lifted me up, and me, holding on to Tidus. I squeaked and wanted to swat his hand away. He picked me up from my shorts belt loops like it was nothing.

"This is it, this is your stories." I looked at him and wanted to smack him. "De hell it is." Was the last thing I remember saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruel World**

Those moments when you want to get up, but you couldn't and then get pissed. That is how I felt, right now I felt a heavy body and not just any heavy body no. It couldn't be light it had to be freaking heavy I mean seriously.

Anyways I'm done ranting. I open my eyes and see the ruins of what looked like a little town maybe even a city. I was about to sit up when a groan that was right in my ear sounded and the hands moved to my hips, and the persons legs were straddling me. I looked to see who it was and saw blonde hair. He lifted his head and his blue eyes met my amethyst colored ones.

"You know, Tidus I usually go on a date before we get to home base." He looked at me and then as if it took a rocket scientist to see what I was talking about. He didn't blush, or scramble up like those people that get embarrassed by the simplest things. No he stayed there. I raised an eyebrow and he just looked at me. For some reason his head kept getting bigger and then the next thing I know, my mouth is being forced open.

_WHAT THE FUCK. _

Was all I could think of, and for some reason or another I liked it. I think, but it was when I wanted to finally kiss back that I loved it. Well this is going to be awkward later on. We stayed like that for what felt like forever till he pulled away. He was gasping for air; I laughed at him and pointed my finger at him.

"(Gasp) you like me (gasp) oh my cheese and Mac, (gasp) you like me." I couldn't help it I know when a guy kisses you; you are not supposed to laugh, ever, unless it was not good and you decide that it is better to be friends that's when you laugh.

I was still laughing and knew if I didn't stop soon I would either do one of two things. One) hurt his ego and Two) make him feel bad. I stopped laughing and looked at him he only glared at me and then as I was putting my hands up to stifle my laughter he pinned me. I wasn't shocked or anything I sort of knew this would happen. I looked up at him with boredom the only hint of emotion on my face.

"Oi, let go and let's go find some place to dry and chill at." I said and let my voice be laced with boredom to show I was not interested." He seemed surprised at first and then he looked at me and saw how bored I really was. I could tell he wasn't used to the girl being bored. He was used to the giggling girls that would give it up in heart beat. I was about to push him off me when he put more pressure on my wrist.

I wanted to kick his ass right now, I guess he saw that and started to laugh. I had a puzzled look on my face and that only made him laugh more. "Oh Yuki I'm sorry I thought it would be fun to see your reaction. You know most girls would have been blushing and a giggling mess right now." I looked at him again and felt my irritation rising.

"I know that's because the girls you go after are dumb bimbos." I said and then I felt it when I moved something that I never in my live till now thought I would feel. I heard Tidus groan and then He tilted his head forward. I stayed as still as I could. I avoided making eye contact with him; I avoided his face in general. _Well this is lame. Why do I have to be the one under him? _I then took a look at him. I saw a pained expression but then one of a sort of relief. "Hey are you okay?" I couldn't help it I know what you're thinking "Wait till he gets off you stupid." Yes I wasn't thinking and I'm glad that I had silver hair that way no blonde jokes could be made. (Sorry to all blondes).

He didn't let go of my wrist but he moved his legs. Good thing I was starting to get uncomfortable. But I should have known when he wouldn't let go of my wrist that he wouldn't get off. Instead he did the opposite. He put one leg in between mine and the dress lifted a bit. Well aint this lovely. It was then that he went back to sleep. I blinked in surprise and then realized this guy is like a Kyoya and Hunni mixed. A kyoni wow sounds like macaroni.

Ha well I can't exactly tell him he is a game character, he'll probably abandon me and I'll freak out cause I certainly don't know where to go.

"Hmm hello is anyone there?" Well this is lovely multiple personality anyone. "Heyyyyyyyyy!" I looked up at him and glared. "Why are you yelling? It's annoying." He looked down and I looked at him, this went on for awhile. Until again the rocket scientist in his head got the picture he scrambled off me, and blushed, ah this is great he is one of those that blush and freak out.

_**TIME SKIP*&%$# **_

Several things I learnt to day, never mess with Tidus while he sleeps and don't let him sleep near you because if you do you **Will** be his cuddy buddy. Well with that said we finally got to the inside of this building and let me tell you it was easy.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"**What do you mean we gotta swim? I can't well I can, but that's not the point. The point is that I have my I-pod with me and if that gets wet, I don't have rice to dry it out and further more I'd rather have it working." I was ranting up a storm it wasn't till I remembered I had a plastic baggie that I calmed down. It also didn't help that we had to fall into the damn water while on a freaking bridge. Let me tell you I'm surprised that Tidus didn't kill me. After we fought some freaking fish, this big ass monster looking thing decided it wants to come out. After three hits cause it sure as hell was not going down without a fight. We skedaddled out of there. **

**Flashback end**

And that is how we were flown into the building that was freaking cold. I mean come on don't people that live in Texas know that it's always hot. Well not all the time I mean sometimes it can get real cold I mean in like the fifties cold and it doesn't help that people that aren't from Texas are like "It's not cold." Or "Why are you being a sissy?" Bitch I'll tell you why because you aint got big balls like me that's why.

Oops getting off topic and sorry. Anyways so the damn monster looking thing decided it was going to scare the piss out of us and act like it was going to eat us. It almost succeeded until I threw something we had in our packs at it.

Somehow I don't know why this keeps happening, maybe it's the writer, but I ended up in Tidus lap. I didn't notice I had my eyes close and then I landed on something soft. Yet it ended up being hard. Well damn. I looked up at him and he looked at me and then I felt awkward again. This is happening way to much I mean can we go at least an hour without us on top of each other. I'm talking to you writer. Oh oops off topic again. Well anyways so I was up and off in under a second and he looked disappointed at first but then saw me shivering. Well great. I flipped out because well, he took off his jacket that and because he was coming towards me. Come on I mean wouldn't you freak out if a half naked guy took off his and was coming towards you. With nice abs too let me tell you. Oh yeah supposed to be freaked out.

"Thanks for your Jacket. It's thoughtful of you." He looked at me and smiled then he started talking and going on and on. I just zoned out I didn't really care. It wasn't till he came back with wood and flint that I was happy the problem though is that I didn't remember how to us flint. So instead I pulled out my trust lighter named smiley. Why you ask? Because, smiley, has been with me through thick and thin and has never left me. I then proceeded to pull out paper that I had forgotten about. I looked at it and remembered the application was still in my pocket. I thought I left it at the sto- oh now I remember.

**Flashback **

"**Wait Yuki you can't turn it in yet." I turned to see Lila chasing me three blocks away from the store well crap I had hoped she wouldn't notice I left some stuff blank.**

**End FLASHBACK**

Well thank you Lila you saved my life. We sat there in silence for a while and didn't look at each other. I knew it was awkward for us and thanks to the writer (whom by the way doesn't own this but she owns me YUKI) we can't even talk without it feeling awkward.

I lift my head to look at the fire, when suddenly it was almost out.

"AH no wait don't go out on us please." I yelled getting Tidus out of his daze. He looked panicked, he then got up and was about to get more wood, when this weird purple thing came out and attacked us.

Tidus pulled out his sword and I put my fist up ready to box the thing to death. We were almost going to have it down, when the door suddenly flew open and in came a chick with a mask on and others the rest were men.

She came and stood in between Tidus and me. "You're on our side. Cool." I looked at her and smiled. "Ypuid desa a kad yhudran keam a fyc kaddeh punat." (About time I get another girl I was getting bored).

She looked surprised. It took awhile to defeat the thing but once we did we got taken hostage by them assholes knocked me out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruel World**

That moment in time when you wake up and it feels like you have a hangover. Well that's how I feel right now. Lousy and pissed and sensitive to any sound, because it sounds like it right in your ear. Then as if to make it worse that annoying voice comes into the picture to make your life a living hell.

"You said you were from Zanarkand?" I looked up and groaned, why you hate me, I didn't do anything to you. "Yeah," I heard Tidus and a girl talking. I wonder if he was flirting with her. Then it was when I realized in the fight I said something that I didn't even understand.

"Hey, you're up, how ya feelin?" I looked over at him and cringed, it felt like his voice was trying to make my head explode. "Why are you yelling?" He looked confused and then as if a miracle didn't talk further. "Sorry about the knock on the head we didn't know if you were friend or foe." I looked at her and then wanted to slap her. She then stood up and walked to the door.

"Well either way you two are traveling with us now, and were heading to Luka." We stared at her like she was nuts and then she laughed it was weird she acted like we were best of friends. "You'd rather stay here?" She asked I got up and shook my head which was the worst idea in the world. She had this aura around her it was like she was better than us but to a minimum. I wanted to talk to her more. "Okay I'll go tell the others." And with that she was off.

**Time skip*&%$# **

I didn't know what was taking so long it was when Tidus stood up and decided that he was going to be a smart person and kick the little shed that was connected to the ship. "No way," I looked at him and was about to tell to stop being so loud, but as fate would have it, I was thrown off the big ship when we hit something. The last thing that I can remember is the crew looking over the edge, and Tidus jumping over the edge.

**TIME SKIP**

That moment when you feel water all around you, but can't understand why, well I was ready to murder everything that bugged me. I think I was about to start. (Ladies you know what I mean). I never felt so angry in my entire life till now. It didn't help that it felt like I was drowning . . . wait I am drowning. Son of a- "Heyyyyyyyyy, you okay?" Oh no please no more annoying voices. "Heyyyyyyyyy," It was like I was surrounded by people that don't know how to use their inside voice.

"Yuki, are you alright?" I lifted my head to see a blitz ball as they're called float past us. He lifted it and kicked it and then as if I had magically disappeared he left me for the people on the shore. I followed I knew he was going to say something stupid so might as well back him up. "Heya," Heya really what are Andre 3000. "You wanna do that move, one more time?" Oh lords please don't make his ego even bigger than necessary. I was actually happy he seemed really depressed maybe he was more of a social butterfly, than of a secluded moth. Everyone went away from him and then as if it were a type of magic the ball didn't touch his head and in a quick motion he was up and the ball was gone.

"You're no amateur, who you play for?" And as fate would have it he said the words that the Al Bhed said not to say. "The Zanarkand Abes," I wanted to smack him upside the head but instead I punched him in the gut. "Oh Tidus what happened?" Everyone near us just sweat dropped, the man with gravity defying hair was still smiled and laughed. Well at least he didn't question him. "Well I'm Wakka captain and guardian of the Besaid Aurochs' brodda." He then threw his arm over my shoulder and patted my head. It was then that Tidus' stomach wanted to add his two cents. "What you hungry? Alright then back to the village we'll get you something there." I was glad, maybe that meant that I can sleep and eat real food not nasty fish. I felt bad that I didn't know what would happen next or what would happen at all. But I knew that I would help Tidus. He seemed more depressed than earlier.

"It's true that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago, right?" So that was what was on his mind. As I looked at Wakka I felt like I knew the answer I just didn't want Tidus to hear it. "Hmm yeah a thousand years ago just like you said." He seemed to slump, I felt even more bad.

"Hey, how about we go get some grub, and not worry about it, Kay." Wakka nodded and led us there. We came to a cliff and I looked down and only saw water. I looked over and saw Wakka getting closer to Tidus and then pushed him in. I laughed so hard. It wasn't till I felt hands on my back that I panicked. I grabbed a hold of who it was and then as they were about to push, I knocked them over and they fell in instead of me. I heard a few cursing and then splash.

"Yuki, water feels great, come on in." I checked to see if the plastic baggie would hold on a little long and then as if the bag betrayed me I jumped in.

**Time skip*&^%$# **

Finally we were back at the village I knew that the bed was going to be comfortable because Wakka told us to go and present ourselves to the temple monk. I complained saying that I didn't have to step inside a church since 1994 and I wasn't going to start now. He looked at me as if I was crazy and then ignored me. He taught us some prayer thing and then said something along the lines of don't screw up I live here.

**Time skip**

We came back from the temple hungry, and I mean that our stomach was about to launch a full force attack on our other organs soon if it didn't eat soon. As we entered the tent smelling the nice smell of food I went over and lifted the lid. It was boiling and looked almost done. "Sorry you two, not done yet, how about you take a nap. I'll wake you when it's done." I went over to sit by Wakka but Tidus decided it would be nice for me to be in the bed with him. "Damn it Tidus let go I hate cuddling and hate people near me when I sleep. Besides I'm not tired." I was kicking and biting him but he still wouldn't let go. He had his arms around me in an instant and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I looked at Wakka with pleading eyes; apparently he's oblivious to everything. Well damn, I'm on my own.

**Time skip*&%$#**

Sometime during my little episode I fell asleep and Wakka was nowhere around. Well shit thanks man I know next time you need something Imma say nope. Tidus was still holding me. I was about to get out of his hold when he then moved his legs over mine. _Well aint this swell. _I thought, I waited a moment and then moved out of his arms. I waited again and then moved his legs slowly so not to wake him. I had his leg in my hand when he decided to grab at my waist again. _Fuck clingy much. _I finally got him off me and was out of the tent before you could say 'tacos', I went to the temple and waited to see if I would get in trouble for entering sacred ground or purified. I was about to go in when Tidus thought it would be okay to tackle me.

"Where did you go?" I was struggling with breathing, he was freaking heavy, and him tackling me was off the wall. "Get off of me damn it." Well let's just say we caused a scene.

**Time skip*&^%**

Don't ask me how, we just did, we ended up in this maze and now we have to figure this sphere and these damn walls move on their own I have ran into like five already and a laughing Tidus doesn't help the ego.

**Flash back**

"**Hey, but what if the summoner dies?" Tidus was half way up the stairs when the priest came out and was flipping balls about obeying some crap. I looked at the priest and held up the peace sign. "Hey priest guy YOLO alright now if I come back I'll tell you what that means." And then we went through the door.**

**End Flashback**

Oh that's right I followed an idiot. It took awhile but we finally solved the damn puzzle. Wakka then decided to show up and try to scold us until he tripped, having me in a fit of laughter.

_**Well that was fun I guess I tried to lighten it up a little, but I guess that doesn't help, oh well anyways it's pretty cool, I mean I played this game like billions of times. Well I hope you liked it. Give me some advice or something so that I can improve it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cruel World**

**Muhaha I have one follower and I'd like to thank her for taking the time to read my story. So thank you Moon82993.**

Those moments when you are with a group of people and you only know like one or maybe two. That is this exact moment. The glares from the Goth lady and the emotionless cat man looking thing. It was severally uncomfortable it wasn't till I remembered a song and started to sing it did things sort of lighten up.

**Well I saw the thing coming out of the sky**

**It had one long horn and one big eye**

**I commenced to shakin' and I said oo-wee**

**It looks like a purple people eater to me**

**It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater**

**Sure looks good to me**

**Well, he came down to earth and he lit in a tree**

**I said mr Purple People Eater don't eat me**

**I heard him say in a voice so gruff**

**I wouldn't eat you 'cos you're too tough**

**It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater**

**It sure looks strange to me**

**I said Mr Purple People Eater what's your line**

**He said eating purple people and it sure is fine**

**But that's not the reason that I came to land**

**I wanna get a job in a rock 'n roll band**

**Well, bless my soul rock 'n roll flying' purple people eater**

**Pigeon-toed under-growed flyin' purple people eater**

**One-eyed one-horned it was a people eater**

**What a sight to see**

**Well, he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground**

**He started to rock really rockin' around**

**It was a crazy ditty with a swinging tune**

**Wop bops a Lula wop bam boom**

**One-eye one-horned flying people eater**

**Ooh, it sure looks strange to me**

**Well he went on his way and then what do you know**

**I saw him last night on a TV show**

**He was a blowin' it out and really knockin' them dead**

**Playing rock 'n roll music through the horn in his head.**

Wakka laughed at me and then patted my head. The others looked confused so I pulled out my IPod and played the song. Moments passed and then Wakka looked skeptically at me.

"Yuki, you're not an Al Bhed are you?" I looked at him and shook my head no. He let out a breath of relief and started to talk to Lulu. I was about to go out when the door on top of the stairs opened revealing a young girl with short hair and a kimono on. She had sweat coming off of her and then she spoke. "I did it, I have become a summoner." I was happy for her.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

We watched the aeon thing come out from the sky and I thought Tidus was going to explode from not talking to this girl. It had been a while and we were at her celebration of her becoming a summoner that he I had to convince him.

"Come on man YOLO the worst she could do is say no." He looked at me with a look that said "What do you know" and walked to Wakka and the Aurochs. They started chanting and then cheering. I looked towards Yuna and saw her smile at them. It was then that Tidus decided to make his move. I didn't know why, but I felt left out and didn't feel like I belonged. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and then a gentle pat. "Hey are ya having fun?" I side glanced at Wakka and nodded my head. He then gave my shoulder a squeeze and was about to leave when he called over his shoulder. "Tell me when you're tired I have a bed mad for you." He then went to talk to Tidus. It was then I felt self conscious and I just walked to the beach.

I had about to sake drinks and I was a bit buzzed they told me to take it easy because of how strong it was. I was walking the shore line and not paying attention to the water. I was looking at the full moon and the stars they were so beautiful and I couldn't help but to admire them. I was about to turn around when the dress that I borrowed from Yuna suddenly was lifted a little by the wind. The white frills coming up and the pink parts looked like they mixed together. I felt warm and the sake was getting to my head. I looked over and Tidus walking towards me. His blue eyes looked angry and yet happy he found me.

"Where have you been? I was worried the fiends got you." I touched his cheek and could feel more warmth on my face. I didn't know why but I kissed him. I wanted to, he was hot and I knew he liked Yuna. So why did I kiss him? Then I felt this feeling blossom inside me. It made me feel angry then sad and then lonely. I didn't notice how deep the kiss was until I felt the sand on my bare back. I looked up into his blue eyes and then saw hesitation.

"Yuki we can't your drunk and not thinking straight." I moved my lips over his and then kissed his nose and then his cheek. He moaned and then pushed himself off of me. I felt lonelier right then and there. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you angry." I felt like a hoe I practically threw myself at him. I got up and stumbled/walked back to the village with him. He placed me on one of the beds next to him and laid down himself.

**Time skip*&^^%$**

I awoke to Lulu lecturing Wakka. I felt bad that we were the reason that he was getting in trouble. I moved from my bed to tell her I was sorry when Tidus suddenly woke up from what sounded like a nightmare. "I hate you!" I then looked around to see if he woke anyone up and saw all the occupants asleep like nothing. I sweat dropped these must be some heavy sleepers. "That's enough, No more Wakka." I walked towards the entrance to see her walk away and he a little disappointed. I went back to the bed and waited on him and Tidus.

"Yeesh," Was all Tidus had to say. I moved closer to Wakka patting his back. "It's okay Wakka." I said I felt him lighten up and then he and Tidus started talking and then after that I went to sleep. I thought I felt lips on my forehead and a hand smooth out my hair but I just brushed it off as a dream.

**Time skip*&^^%$#**

That moment when you feel like you're being watched and stared at inappropriately that's how I felt. I was looking around when I looked at Yuna and saw her glare at me. Wait what; she can't glare at me she's supposed to be nice. Well anyways it wasn't her that was being inappropriate it was Tidus. He had the binoculars from the navigator and was looking at my breast. I waved at him and he blushed, but continued to look it wasn't till he spotted Yuna and she waved did he drop the binoculars and wave back. The navigator glared at him and quickly moved away from him with his broken binoculars.

I was about to go below deck and talk to other passengers when I walked passed a man with a big bag on his back.

"Those are some fancy clothes." He then eyed me and looked discussed. "Yuck filthy, filthy," he then eyed me again and got this glint in his eye. "Don't suppose you have money either." I shook my head and was about to explain why not when Luzzu and Gatta walked behind me. Luzzu placed his arm around my shoulder and walked the other way while Gatta glared at the man.

"Stay away from him; he's just a money scam artist." Luzzu then let go and had me on deck with the others. "Okay thank you guys but I was trying to get away from the deck." I moved to go to the top when Luzzu grabbed my hand. "Forgive me, but you look radiant today." I blushed and looked away I couldn't form words. I had to calm down and then look at him.

"Thank you Luzzu." I then moved to Lulu and Wakka, they were explaining to Tidus about Yuna. I wanted to know more about her too. It was then that the people gathered around her left I wanted to go talk to her too, but Lulu grabbed hold of my hand. "Yuki I noticed that Yuna glared at you earlier, why?" I looked at her and Wakka seemed to be caught off guard by what Lulu said. "Lu, are you nuts? Yuna never had a mean bone in her body." I felt that I was about to start an argument between them so I interrupted. "Lulu, I don't know why, I think she is just not trusting of me I wouldn't do anything to harm her or endanger her I like her and wish her in good health, but if you think I will endanger her I won't come along." Lulu looked at me and then at Wakka, she chuckled and then let go of my wrist and then put a hair pin in my hair.

"I think she is jealous of you Yuki." I was shocked by what she said and then she continued. "She told me she didn't like you because you knew Tidus before her and that she would make you and him a guardian just to hurt you." I didn't know what to say. I moved back from her and looked at Yuna and Tidus they were laughing. I felt that lonely pang again. "She can do what she wants, I don't care, she can kill me, dump me, anything and I don't think I could hurt her back Lu. I won't fight with her I will give her what she wants if she wants it." I then looked at her sideways and then stretched. "I am not one to fight over men. If I know one thing that my mom taught me before she and my father passed away is that it isn't worth it." She seemed surprised at first and then a smile spread on her face. Wakka seemed confused and was just listening. "Good then I won't have to tell her that you chose death." I had a neutral face and I was calm. I was about to say something when all of a sudden the boat rocked hard and people were freaking out. I looked over and saw that Yuna was about to slip and fall off. I ran towards her and caught her by her arm. She was surprised to say the least. We were then supported by Kimari. I was thankful I looked up and smiled. We were then bumped again and then the men from Killika were at the harpoons.

"Whoa what are you thinking? Stick a harpoon in it and well all get dragged under." The men looked over their shoulders and had sad faces. "Forgive us but we have family in Killika." It was then that they shot the harpoons and not hesitating. The boat jerked and then we were hooked to a huge fin. It was then that those blister looking bug things started to fill the ship. At first it was Tidus, Wakka, and I battling. Wakka would hit the fin and Tidus and I would get the blister bugs. We were doing well until the boat switched courses and then we were switching off. I had switched with Yuna While Wakka switched with Lulu. Tidus didn't switch until Yuna practically begged him to. We switched off several times, till finally, the harpoon had enough.

The big fin then splashed so much water that I couldn't see. It was then that the boat tipped and I felt myself crash into the water. I felt arms around me and then I blacked out.

**Wakka's POV**

I looked all around the boat and didn't see Yuki or Tidus I then looked over the edge and saw Tidus protecting her from the hits from water looking bug.

**Regular POV**

I felt as if I couldn't be hurt or touched. It wasn't till I felt a potion working its magic that I started to feel pain. I felt the gaining back of my conscience and then I looked and saw Tidus and Wakka looking at me in concern. I gave them a smile and they gave me thumbs up. We were about to get back on the boat when this big squid like thing started to attack us.

It took forever to defeat that thing I was tired and could barely move. I was then picked up bridle still and taken to the little sleeping area. I saw bright red hair and some dark hair. I wrapped my arms around their neck and they stiffened. I wanted to cry. I was trying to pull the person in the sleeping space with me, but they were strong. It was when the other person spoke that the person I was clinging to finally came into bed with me. I had my arms around his neck and somehow I twisted my legs into his. He didn't seem to mind, his hand was stroking my hair and it was relaxing.

**Time skip&^%%$#%**

I woke to hearing a steady beat of a heart and the calming breaths of a person. I looked up to find that I had somehow managed to tangle myself on to this man. Luzzu was sleeping peacefully and looked cute. It was then that he opened his eyes and looked at me. I looked at him and this went on for a while. I thought I saw his head get bigger, but then Gatta walked in claiming that Lady Yuna and others were in town. I sat up and still felt sluggish. I was lifted up and then set down. I looked up at them and they smiled I blushed and thanked them. I gave them a present and left to find Tidus or Lulu. I walked when I saw a little girl crying I watched but then I saw that her house was about to crumble with her in it. I jumped in and grabbed her and rushed out. As we reached the deck the ruined house broke. She did the prayer sign and ran off.

**Time skip*&^^%$^&***

We were heading to the temple. We came across an Ochu and other small fry fiends. I was walking beside Wakka and Tidus when Yuna decided to ask us to become her guardians. I agreed and Wakka seemed a bit angry. We got to the steps and were half way there when we started a race. While we were nearing the top the two ran down and shouted sin spawn. We battled the plant like thing and won. Wakka was then spouting no cents and Lulu wasn't going to have that she lectured them and went on.

Finally we made it to the temple and were about to go in when three people came out and greeted us rudely. Wakka being kind and naïve didn't get it was insults. I was about to walk past the idiots when one grabbed my wrist and held me there.

"Hey there flower where you going?" I was about punch the man and beat the crap out of him till Kimari literally scared them off.

"Well then shall we go pray?" I said in a happy attitude. We all filed in and prayed. We were then greeted by a woman that was showing too much. She was rude and didn't think about her actions first.

She left and proceeded to the trials. We were in the waiting chamber when I saw Yuna come out tired and worse for tear. We walked back to the boat and departed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cruel World**

**Well I hope this story is going good I just wish people would review and tell me if this story is good or not.**

Those moments in a person's life when they see the person they slept with and tried to hold a conversation. Well thanks to Gatta, Luzzu was having a hard time with that. Luzzu couldn't help but to stammer and tumble over a few words here and there. I smiled every time he did and he would blush and excuse himself. I looked at Gatta, and smiled at him.

I remembered when I was younger maybe like fifteen; I had a crush on this boy. He was a popular outcast and the people I hung around always praised him. I never knew why, but I really didn't care, yeah he was hot and had looks that the devil himself would want, but I never got why everyone wanted to be him, want him, or even be with him. It wasn't till he started to talk to me that I realized he wasn't an egoistic manic that people made him out to be. Instead he was lonely and didn't know how to deal with people well. We hung out more than his other friends and they didn't mind. It was when one of the girls was jealous did I care. Every time we passed the girls they would either try to start a fight or just plain ruin my mood. Then one day out of nowhere he stopped talking to me. Stopped playing with me, and even ignored me. I wanted to make him like me again and I would try to talk to him. It was days later that I found out he had a girlfriend and that I was just the friend. I didn't understand. I went to my mom and asked why he stopped talking to me. I had tears in my eyes and my heart ached and I felt betrayed. She just sighed and comforted me that was when she gave me advice about boys.

"Sweet heart boys will say and do things to get on your good side and then when they have your trust they will crush it. Remember, just let the other person have him and he will come back or you will forget each other. Either way it works out my darling."

It wasn't long before he and his girlfriend were engaged. I stayed in my room locked and depressed it was then that just wanted to be forgotten. He came by the next day; he had an invitation and wanted me to attend. My mother stopped him when he advanced to my room. I was sitting on the platform before the stairs started and was listening in on the conversation.

"I can't let you go up there, I'm sorry but she has been through a rough time and I don't think she would be able to handle this." I felt like crying. He looked at the steps and then at my mother.

"What's wrong is there anything I can do?" I saw him try to get to me and my mother trying to stop him.

"Yes and no, I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to come down and she doesn't want to eat. I thought it was just a phase at first, but then, she started having issues. She won't eat." It was then that he worried he brushed past my mother and I ran to my room and closed the door quietly and slipped into my bed. He came in my room without hesitation and looked at me. I felt his eyes on me and then his face soften. I wanted to leave the room, but that would mean for me to get up and look at him. Then I felt the bed move and the covers were slung of me and on the ground. My eyes widened and I looked at him. He seemed sad and angry and then the emotion I saw the most was something I can't describe. It was then that I felt warmth and for the first time was truly sad.

Sad, for not knowing about his girlfriend, and now fiancé, sad, that he betrayed me, sad, that I didn't want to see him ever again, and most of all sad, that he left me in the dust. I struggled to get away from him, I bit and clawed and did everything I could to get away from him, but I couldn't, I was weak, and he knew it. I felt the dam in my mind break with so much emotion and I cried.

I didn't notice that we were practically sprawled on my bed him on top of me and his body was so close. I didn't know what to do I was so tired and I felt like a weakling. I wanted to be left alone. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating himself and wouldn't stop. I wanted to cry all over again. He held me so long that my mother didn't even bother us and I was sort of glad. I didn't know when or how but we fell asleep. He held me close and didn't let go. It was then that his phone rang and he groggily got up and answered it. I was a wake and heard the whole conversation.

"Yes, I know, and, why are you acting like this? What why would you think that? You want it over? It can be over! Well then I guess you better find someone who wants to be the baby's daddy. No I'm tired of the shit you give me. It's not even mine. You're the one that had sex with him not me get over yourself and grow up." With that there was the click of the end call. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up about to go to the kitchen to talk to my mom, when I felt his hands around my waist. "I'm sorry." He said it over and over every time. I wanted to make him stop and to forget everything.

I was so deep in my reminiscing that I forgot about where we were headed it wasn't till I looked up did I notice the bustling city. I could hear music and celebration and the occasional voices of announcers. I then looked over and saw Wakka talking to Tidus and they both looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked to Lulu.

"Hey, um Lu where are we?" I said scratch my neck and blushing. She sighed, exasperated, and put her hand to her forehead and shook it. "Silly girl didn't I tell you? We are in Luca now." With that news I was happy a little. I get to watch both Wakka and Tidus play blitz ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cruel World**

**Ah so two chapters in one day actually three the fourth chapter I think it was I stayed up till three finishing it I like writing so give me some tips and stuff to make it better if you don't like it.**

That moment when you feel like a kid being dragged around in the market and have to stay close or you get lost. That is how I felt small and like a kid. Lulu took my hand and led me over to the side of the boat waiting for all the blitz ball players to get off. It was then that I wasn't paying attention and left in my dream land. I was so into my land that I didn't notice me on the screen and people awing me and saying things. Lulu nudged me with her elbow and I felt sad that I had to leave.

"Well, look at that folks a cute girl and she has beautiful eyes." I looked over a little and noticed that everyone was staring at me. I felt the blush form on my cheeks. I then hid behind Lu and used her as my shield. I heard various words like cute or aw and the best one was sweet.

The announcers Bobba and Jimmina were talking about the blitz players it was when they got to the Besaid Aurochs that I cheered for them. There was that awkward clapping and then the people looking on in wonder. It was then that we descended the ramp and everyone gasped again. "How elegant she is, to bad she is with the Aurochs she looks like a Lucian goer." I bowed my head and kept it down clinging to Wakka's back shirt and letting him lead. I felt like I was being watched the whole time. _Well this is great usually I have people running away from me. Not praising me for my looks. _It was when we stopped by the grates and nobody was paying attention to us anymore that I decided to have a look around. It was weird almost like a festival and had so many people. I moved towards a stand and looked at what was there. It had this weird looking thing that had two feet and was yellow and it went mew. I thought it was adorable. I petted it and it seemed to like the attention so I kept on. It wasn't till I saw the stand owner grin did I stop. I smiled back at him and he looked like a kind man.

"I'm sorry I should have asked permission first, please forgive me. I bowed and felt a little sad that I had to apologize for touching the baby bird looking thing. He shook his head and gently placed the bird on my head. I was surprised.

"Keep him; he is the last one that I have anyways." I looked at the man that was grinning and didn't look at all mad that I had him. I smiled big this time and hugged the man. He hugged back and I let go and thanked him. I ran off to find Lulu and ask her what to feed it. I was going to ask the guy but before I could go back he was gone.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

That moment when you're scared because you can't find the people you came with. Well that's how I felt, and it didn't help that the crowd would continue to look at you and try to stop you for the weirdest of things. I had to stop at a café when the crowd then started to follow me. I was so embarrassed; everyone was still minding, their own business, and not paying attention to me. I saw more Ronso and some Al Bhed. I moved to sit down when a man in red caught my arm. I struggled and tried to get free. It wasn't until he chuckled that I knew who it was.

"Auron you can't do that to a girl they would either mace you or yell out rape." I said quietly so nobody would over hear our conversation. He pulled me gently with him and we started to walk around. I forgot about the bird on my head and it wasn't until it jumped on Auron's head did I remember. I was about to grab the bird when Auron gripped my wrist. "Its fine, we need to get to the stadium and find Tidus and Yuna." He didn't let go, but he just tugged me through the crowd, nobody even paid attention to us.

**Time skip*&^%$**

I then remembered that they went to see the maysters at dock three. And that they were going to greet them. I felt sad that they forgot about me.

Auron stopped at a stand and grabbed something I really wasn't paying attention. He then put the food in my face. It smelled really good, it was then that my stomach made itself known. I couldn't help it I haven't eaten since we left and even then Wakka didn't feed us. I took the food which looked really good. The little bird flew towards me as I grabbed the food. I ended up on my butt with the food in my lap. For some reason though the fall didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I looked up and saw that Auron had my arm. I looked at him and he buried his face deeper into the collar the only thing I could see was his eyes. He lifted me up and then turned around to the food vender again.

"You are clumsy." He then gave me food again and turned around, walking in the direction of the stadium. I saw that we were in the stands and we were watching the teams play. They were so fast. It was then that I saw Wakka and his team play, but I didn't see Tidus.

"Wakka and his team are playing I wonder who will win." It was then that the score was 1-0 and Wakka's team won. I then saw him just float there. I panicked and ran to the sphere pool. I was about to jump in and help him when Auron caught my arm. "He will be fine, meet him in the locker room." I then ran off, then I remembered that I didn't thank him I was about to turn around, but I didn't see him there. _Great Yuki that's rude not to thank people. _ I then ran to the locker rooms. At first I thought it was the right one, but all the people were just standing there and trying to get in.

"Um excuse me, is this the Aurochs locker room?" Everything stopped and was focused on me now. I started to feel self conscious and gripped the bottom of the kimono I got from a nearby shop. It was then that the Luka goers came out. _Oh well crap. _I was about to leave when the crowd just started to come around me yelling how cute I was and how adorable I looked. Some of them even pinched my cheeks. I made a squeak noise and the Goers looked surprised. I was about to have a panic attack when I was grabbed away from the crowd leaving someone else in my place. I looked up and saw Bickson was the one that saved me.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing here?" I was about to answer when Abus decided to cut in. "She was probably here to gush to you." I didn't know why but I blushed and shook my head violently.

"No that's not it I thought that was the Aurochs locker room, Wakka is hurt bad and I wanted to see if he was okay." I felt as if I did something wrong. _Please don't start crying. _I looked up at them and they had blushes on their faces. The girls of the team then stepped up. "Alright boys you've had your fun lets lead her to her team now." With that Bulgaria took my hand and led me to the Aurochs.

I shot in the room and the players were surprised at first all they saw was white and the shade of purple. Then they looked over at Wakka and gasped. "When the hell did she get in here?" I was about to answer when Lulu came in with Yuna.

"All of this because of me. . . I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept bowing and I wondered why she thought it was her fault.

"Wakka are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He gave me the thumbs up and then tried to toss the ball, his should was a pain and the ball rolled to the door, where Tidus was and he caught the ball.

"Miss me?" We looked over at him and I was about to get up and go to him when Yuna started talking to him. "How did you get caught by the Al Bhed, anyways don't go around them anymore their trouble." Yuna just giggled and nodded. I looked at Tidus and then remembered what happened earlier.

"TIDUS!" I yelled he jumped and looked over at me. "Yeah what's up?" I looked at the ground and then back at him. "Tidus I met Auron at a café and he was looking for you and Yuna." He seemed surprised then he started getting frantic it was then that Bickson decided to barge on.

"Well I'm glad I helped you find your friends, and it was true that Wakka was hurt, then that means, you guys forfeit the game huh." I looked over at him and then over to Wakka who had a scowl.

"Yuki what is he talking about? Were you lost or something? We would never forfeit a game to you," I looked over at Wakka and knelt down. "Yeah I got lost I thought I'd be able to find you guys, but when I turned to find you ya'll were gone." They looked guiltily at me and then they all apologized. I was shocked, and then Lulu came and gave a hug which was a little out of character for her. I looked at Tidus and he smiled then over at Wakka and he again gave me the thumbs up. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey we should go find some seats come on." Yuna tried to get the attention on her. I could tell she was a little mad. Tidus walked us out of the room and then we were on our way.

"So you met sir Auron did you?" I looked at Lulu and then at Yuna. I smiled and scratched my head. "Err yeah he bought me some food and we walked around for a bit." We were at the stands and were now watching the game. I looked over and saw Tidus make the first goal. I cheered and was so excited Tidus then looked over at us and winked. I waved and felt happy for him. In the middle of the game the crowd started chanting Wakka. I looked at Tidus and saw he was a little disappointed. "Excuse me Lu I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled and walked off. I made it to the locker room and opened the door. Tidus was lying on the bench and had his hand over his head. I was going to be sneaky and scare him. As I got closer and was about to scare him, he grabbed me and held me to him. I let out a squeak and tried to wiggle out of his grip. Key word tried, I looked at him and he had a grin on his face.

"So came to see me after all." He leaned down and smelled my hair and then buried his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel the blush raise and form at my ears.

"Ne, Tidus you ok?" He paused in his actions and sighed deeply, he then looked at me with a sadden look, I wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. So I patted his head. It was then that the little bird made it known and hopped on his head and nuzzled his beak in Tidus' hair. I laughed and felt his hands tighten around my waist.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to leave you alone." I stopped and looked at him sideways. "It's okay I'm used to being alone." He then moved his forehead on mine and he kissed my nose, blushed again and felt the need to move away. His hands then snaked around me and held me in place. I was shocked to say the least it wasn't till we heard that the Luka goers lost that we moved to go meet Wakka.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cruel World**

**Muhaha your totally welcome and yes Auron is freaking sexy I would tie him up and just look at him all day if I could. But alas my love will be one sided for you see I will always admire him from afar in the games. Oh my love one day we will be together… HA just kidding. Please enjoy!**

Those moments when all you want to do is chill with friends' maybe do some illegal stuff and then pretend it never happened. Well this is how we all felt. We met up with Wakka in the sphere pool and then we had to fight the water monsters. They reminded me of fishing lures. Just really big fishing lures.

We finally were able to get to the stadium but were unable to find Yuna, Lulu, or Kimari. I was about to walk when one of the animals attacked. I was about to defend myself but the attack never came. I looked up to see Tidus and Wakka cover me and pyerflies started to raise in the air the fiend gone. I felt relieved I still didn't have a weapon and I didn't want to use my fists so much because I didn't want them unusable. We moved on when we then saw Auron. We looked at each other and Tidus and Wakka were deep in their conversation and didn't notice the over grown bird coming towards us. I was about to go to Auron when the little bird flung itself at me. I landed on my but again and then felt a gust of wind. Looking over I saw Tidus, Wakka, and Auron in front of me. I moved to get up, but Tidus looked over to me and smiled making a hand gesture to stay down.

Auron was the first to swing and then Wakka then Tidus it took them awhile and they got hurt. It was when the gust of wind hit them again did I panic Wakka and Tidus were low on health so I gave them a potion. I was running towards them with it when the gust of wind hit them again. They sunk lower I was even more terrified. I felt something build up and I felt this softness engulf me and I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what happened, but then they were up and fighting again likes nothing. When the battle was over they walked towards me and patted my back.

"Wow Yuki didn't know you could cast curagija." I moved away from the pat and looked up at them I wanted to scold them and tell them never to get hurt in a battle again. It was when I was about to tell them that we were surrounded. Tidus, Auron, and Wakka surrounded me on all sides and were ready when all of a sudden the fiends disappeared. Looked over to the stands where one of the maysters were at and saw a man with blue gravity defying hair.

**Time skip*&^%$**

Tidus, Auron and I were by the piers and Tidus was losing his temper. I tried to calm him down which only ended in him still yelling. Auron was laughing at him and Tidus was blaming him for everything. I didn't want to get involved so I stayed on the side lines and watched.

"Yuki, what do you know about Jecht," Okay so much for staying out of it. I looked at them and they seemed to be intensely staring.

"I know he was a star player, he had a wife and kid, he was a drunk, and liked to have fun," I paused and didn't continue till Tidus nodded his head. "He is sin." At that Tidus' eyes widened and he grabbed Auron by the collar and lifted him up. "You're lying, the both of you!" I felt a pang in my chest and then I crumpled to the ground. I have been called many things, but one thing I do not do is lie. I felt as if I had been betrayed again. It wasn't till Tidus calmed down did he notice me on the ground.

"Yuki, are you okay?" He reached out to touch me and I flinched away. I felt something wet going down my cheeks and then I couldn't breathe." I didn't know what to do I had made it my policy to always tell the truth and I was very trusting. "Yuki what's wrong! Wait is it because I said you were lying?" I felt as if I couldn't think straight I felt my body mold with someone else's and it was then that I noticed I was being hugged. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said liar." With that I was about ready to cry my eyes out.

**Time Skip**

We were on our way to go offer ourselves to Yuna, and I had finally thought of a name for the little bird. I was happy it didn't take long but Auron thought it would be a nice name. So we named it Leon.

"I think I will go and say good bye to them." We heard Yuna say, as she turned around she frowned when she saw me, it lasted a second, but then smiled when she saw Auron and Tidus. Lulu and Wakka were amazed and Kimari looked impassive.

"Yuna I would like to be your guardian, do you accept?" Auron stood there waiting for an answer. "Wait, but why?" She was shocked. "You do not accept." "No we accept right everyone." I was then zoned out and couldn't think of why I was here. I felt a pull on my collar and then I was standing in front of Yuna with Tidus beside me. "They come too." It wasn't a question it was more of a demand. She nodded and Auron went to Lulu and started a conversation.

"Hey Tidus come with me." I was then left by myself and I didn't know what to do.

**Time skip*&^%$# **

Tidus and Yuna were laughing, it was fake laughing but they were having fun. I was wondering if I was going to be left behind again. They started walking back to us and I looked down. I knew Yuna would probably be glaring at me; I just wasn't in the mood for it. I stood by Lulu and Wakka and wanted to hide myself. I didn't belong and Yuna knew she could use it to her advantage.

"What are ya'll looking at?" "We were worried you both went crazy." We conversed for a moment longer and then we left. I looked back and saw someone that looked like the guy in the game shop before. "Yuki, are you coming?" I started to walk away from the place and we were gone.

**Time skip**

We walked on the dirt road and met several people and all of them wished us luck and gave us items. We were almost to the second part of the road when we came across another summoner. She was dressed in green and looked at us starting with Yuna and making her way to the last. Which was me, "Ah a summoner's party," she waved in greeting and then looked at me. "Are you the summoner?" She must have been crazy I laughed it off a little. "No miss sorry I don't think I have what it takes to be one." She looked disappointed but then turned to Yuna. "I am Yuna from the Isle of Besaid." "Belgimine," she seemed uninterested in Yuna, but continued. "How about we have a small battle not to the death of course, it's just to test your skills." I thought Yuna would accept but she didn't. "Um Yuna I think you should just to test what you've learned." She looked at me and glared. "What do you know you're just a guardian you don't know what it takes to be a summoner." I flinched and hid behind Wakka, Lulu looked taken aback by the outburst. Auron and Kimari were impassive and Tidus looked angry.

"Summoner Belgimine I now accept you challenge." She looked at Yuna and Belgimine looked discussed. "Alright, excuse me Yuki is it?" I looked at her and she motioned for me to come closer to her. "Before _we_ begin… There I have healed the aeons you can use mine and I will loan them to you. Of course though if I let you use them they will be connected to you, so do you accept the responsibility of being a summoner?" I looked astonished at her and the others were jumping in.

"But you don't have the power to give her your aeons." Said Lulu for some reason she seemed panicked. "What if she gets hurt?" That was Wakka. "Hmph is that even possible?" Auron asked for some reason I felt I could handle it. "Yuki I support you whatever you decide." Tidus seemed confident in me and I felt confident in myself. "Okay I Yuki accept the job of a summoner." She smiled at me and walked over and laid her hand on my head. "Good now I give you my knowledge of the aeons and you have the same aeons as Yuna right now." With that I felt light headed and then I heard voices that weren't mine in my head.

"Belgimine is giving us to you permanently, we will help you." Then I opened my eyes not knowing they were closed I looked over and my friends seemed to be shocked. I looked at Lulu and she seemed to be excited and calm. I looked at Tidus and he smiled, then I looked over at Wakka and he gave me the thumbs up. They still stayed even if they thought my life was in danger they stayed. Yuna wasn't happy she looked infuriated.

"That's it, I and you are battling Yuki, and I'm tired of people ignoring me to cater to your needs. It's my pilgrimage and I want to be the center!" With that she summoned Ifrit and he seemed irritated with the girl.

"Y-Yuna, I don't want to fight you." I glanced back at everyone and they nodded. The group gave us space and watched from a good distance.

"Yuna what did I do?" She looked at me and ordered Ifrit to attack me directly. I dodged it but got nipped by the tip and was bleeding. It was then that the summoning, from Besaid came out. "My name young one is Valor." The voice was beautiful and I blushed. "Sorry Valor, will you assist me?" The dragon pumped its wings and sent a gush of wind towards Yuna. Ifrit was flown back but then came back with his own attack. I wanted to protect this aeon so I did the stupidest thing I used myself as a shield for her. The aeon thinking quickly lifted me up by my shoulders and tossed me on her back. "Silly human it wouldn't have hurt me as it would have you. Thank you no one has ever blocked an attack for me."

And the battle continued.

**Muhaha cliff hanger hanging from a cliffffff, "Cant hold on much longer" And that's why he's called cliff hanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cruel World**

**Who do you think will win?**

That moment when you're panicking and you really want to win. That is what situation Yuna is feeling right now. She was being reckless and not taking the advice of the aeon. She seemed distracted and not paying attention to the dangers.

Valor was giving me all her weak points and I was going to take advantage of this. I kept reminding the summoning that we were not fighting to the death and to calm down a little.

We could hear her cursing and it was evident that she knew she was losing. Ifrit looked beat I didn't attack till I knew that she could get him up.

"Yuna I will not continue if and endanger Ifrit's life until you show me that he can get up." She looked surprised and to say the least angry. "Grr why do you care, this is my summoning not yours." I felt the acidity in her words, but knew she was just tired. I looked suddenly at her and saw she was trying her hardest. She was a summoner longer than I and should know how to pace herself.

"Yuna I forfeit if you are going to not take in consideration you stamina and, your health and the fact that you're practically running low on MP." She growled again and just stomped her foot.

"No I can win don't underestimate me!" I looked at her and knew that I would have to knock her out or kill both her aeons. I know that you can revive the aeons, but it's hard for a person to gain back their MP. Lulu told me how they have tablets and potions to help the body but that was just substitute and wouldn't last long.

"You win then, Valor please you may go." I could feel that she was anxious about something. I gave her that reassuring smile and she was on her way. I looked over to see Ifrit; he looked tired and wanted to rest. "Ifrit, I know you are not my summoning, but would you like to go? Yuna is not in danger." He looked at me and I gave him the same smile that I gave Valor. He hesitated and Yuna did everything she could to keep him there, but knew it was a feeble attempt. I walked up to her cautiously and lifted her to her feet

"Yuki, are you okay?" I looked to Wakka and then at my feet. "Wakka I feel horrible, horrible that I had a fight with Yuna and not letting her win."

**Time Skip*&^%$#**

We made it to a travel agency and get Yuna some proper care. I sat in the lobby with Tidus for a bit and was pouting about what I had done earlier.

**Flashback **

"_**But it was my job as her guardian to make sure she never gets hurt, and instead I hurt her." I was panicked, I knew that Lulu and Wakka were angry with me and I knew they should be.**_

"_**If you guys don't want me to travel with you then I could gladly go." They were looking at me with blank faces and then Wakka and Tidus were the first to break the ice. With their freaking laughter, I blushed and looked away. Lulu and Auron chuckled and Kimari just did what Kimari does.**_

"_**Yuki, we want you to travel with us, I'm glad you and Yuna fought, because now that means she will practice hard and try to defeat you." Lulu and Wakka then smiled and patted my head. **_

"_**Yuki, if you were to leave, I think I would have to go find you." Tidus was now beside me and had me in a hug. I felt like if this continued then I would be on fire.**_

"_**Lady Yuki, you are now summoner, and need protections do you accept my offer as a guardian?" I was shocked was this his way of saying, "no you can't go?" I smiled and shook my head yes.**_

"_**I would like that." I couldn't explain it, but these people didn't care about my flaws and I like that about them.**_

**End flash back**

It was getting dark and Tidus went to check and see where the others were. I stayed and sat in the chair contemplating what he was saying. He talked to me about his home and all the things he used to do. I smiled as he said each thing and knew that this was his favorite thing to do.

"Yuki, how are you feeling?" I looked over and was about to answer Wakka's question when my IPod went off. I was shocked and looked at it. It was playing one of my favorite songs. It usually only played my favorite songs if… _"Oh no," _I didn't mean to scare Wakka, but this wasn't good. The lady at the cash register looked over at us and saw my panicked face.

"Excuse me miss, but is there anything I could help you with?" She looked a little scared. I looked over at her and just shook my head. "No, thank you for your concern, I appreciate it." I bowed and left looking for Lulu. I found her out behind the back and was just sitting quietly and looked in thought.

"Um, Lu can we talk for a minute?" I could feel the heat coming off my face enough to cook an egg. She looked at me and then patted the seat next to her. "Yuki what is wrong? You can tell me." I looked at her and felt self conscious.

"Lu umm well today I am supposed to start. . ." I waited for her response and she nodded her head for me to continue. "Well I know I won't start until later tonight. . ." She looked confused at first and then a look of realization came to her face. "Oh your pregnant," I face planted the ground and let out a nervous laugh. "No, I wouldn't do that unless I know I could support the baby, but I'm not prego." I humphed out, she had an amused look in her eyes and I knew I needed to explain better.

"Lu I am supposed to start my period today, but I know it won't happen because I don't have a uterus." I then pause for her to take that in and she looked down sadden. "Anyways I was wondering. If it's not too much, if you had a spell to conceal something." She looked at me and then at the ground. "Yes, but it would only last about an hour at most." I was disappointed, I mean I needed a spell that would last at least a few days. I sighed and looked at Lulu she seemed in deep thought now.

"Yuki, what are you trying to hid?" I couldn't help it now she would either thing I was hiding something or trying to betray them I had no choice.

"Well, since I don't have a uterus, and I can't have periods, something else happeneds. Instead of bleeding, I gain cat ears and tail." I said as I felt the heat bloom in my cheeks. I looked to see a surprised Lulu. "Um, you okay, Lu?" I felt her staring at me and I wanted to run away, but the next words to come from her mouth surprised me.

"Well we have to tell the others, but that's up to you." I looked at her and wasn't shocked or anything I knew I had to tell them. I guess today would be okay.

**Time skip*&^%**

That moment when you expect people to laugh at you because of a secret that doesn't seem plausible. That is how it felt tension was in the air and the travel agency was the tense area right now. Yuna was asleep and was rooming with Lulu.

"Well, I don't think you would be in danger, but I think it would be safe if we concealed it." Was Tidus' idea, he looked to Lulu and expected a spell already. Lulu had a blank expression and was about to shock him with a thunder spell if I hadn't of stepped in.

"Lulu can't do it, because it wouldn't last long, well long enough." I then could feel something in my pants try to come out. I bit my lip, and moved to the wall to hide the fact that it was starting.

"I don't think you should room alone then, especially right now." I knew they knew that it was starting. I was pushing myself up against the wall to try and get control of it for a little longer. It was then that I felt a twitch on the top of my head. _Crap, _I thought as the twitch didn't stop and then there was a gasp.

"Well right now we need to get her to her room." Auron was the first to response to the situation? I could feel an object placed on my head and then I felt weightless. It was then that I noticed that I was being carried. The strong muscles and the built of the body told me it was someone other than Tidus.

"Wait, I can't go in a confined space I will freak out. And you can't leave me alone that will worsen the problem." I grabbed a hold of the tunic he was wearing and felt as though I was going to be left behind.

"No, we won't leave you alone in the room, you can choose who you want to watch you for the night and then we switch off."

I felt like a prisoner and they were my guards, but Auron said he would take the first half. I didn't feel worried at all I knew he wouldn't do anything and I could trust him. As I was getting ready for the night I couldn't help but laugh at Auron, he looked at me with an emotionless face. I wanted to laugh more.

"May I enquire what so funny lady Yuki is?" I stopped and looked over at him, and tried to stifle my giggles. "I'm sorry Auron, but since we've been traveling together, which I know hasn't been long. But I have never seen you in anything else other than that ridiculously huge jacket." He had this smirk on his face that showed amusement. He stood up and stared to unbutton his jacket at first I saw black, but then I saw some skin. I blush and covered my eyes on instinct. I heard him chuckle and then I heard some movement. I peeked and saw Auron sitting on the chair in front of me with his jacket off his Tunic showing off his abs and muscles… damnnn_! If he looks like that I wonder what he would look like… Ah no bad thoughts._

I could feel the blush deepen. "I see why you don't want to take off the ridiculously huge jacket now."

**TIME SKIP*&^%**

He stayed in the chair not moving and left his tunic off. I got to him being without his jacket and we just talked. I think I started to dose off, because it wasn't till later that I felt myself be lifted up. I didn't mind at all I thought the person had nice muscles. I ended clinging to the person. I had my hands wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. "N-no don't go stay, please." I felt like if they didn't stay then I would just have a bigger panic attack than ever. I didn't feel the person struggle or try to rip my grasp of them so clung to them more. I forgot everything that I knew in my dream like state, I didn't know about anything and to make it easier I couldn't comprehend what was poking me. I didn't mind, it was when I felt pressure on top of me that I wanted to sort of wake up.

**POV Change Guess who's *Auron's***

We stayed up talking I laughed at her, and she would continue to try to make me laugh. I never laughed so hard since the Braska pilgrimage. She started to dose off so I picked her up and put her on her bed. I was about to leave and get Lulu to watch her, when she wrapped her legs around me and her arms were gripping my neck. I tried gently to make her let go, but that only made her grip tighten and made it a little painful to move from her. _How can she be this strong? _"N-no don't go, please." I felt her tail swish up my legs and then stop just above my knee cap. I felt my pants tighten and knew I needed to get away or I may regret what happeneds. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was lowering her towards the bed. I felt that I should just stay till she is asleep. I waited till her grip loosened and her breathing evened out till I unwrapped her from my person.

She was in her sleep she wouldn't wake up until the morning and hopefully wouldn't remember anything about this.

**Regular POV**

I felt cold and alone and I knew that it was probably midnight or something. I felt light headed and groggy. I moved to the adjacent room and washed my face. I looked in the mirror to see that my ears had finally come in. I noticed that my shaded purple eyes were darker and had little slits in them. I thought Auron was still here, but didn't feel his presences.

"Yuki, are you in here?" I moved out of the bathroom and looked over the door to see Yuna and Tidus. I smiled at them and pulled them in the room. Yuna seemed distant and sad; I patted her shoulder and smiled at her. Tidus looked like he wanted to touch my ears; it was when I swished my tail and flicked his hands that he jumped. I giggled and he grumbled about how I shouldn't do that, his face brightened up and I saw this emotion in his eyes. I was so busy being amused by his facial expressions that I didn't notice Yuna lift her hand and touch my ears. At first I thought it was a fly or something, so I twitched them and flicked the hand. It was then when I felt a scratch that I lost all control I had and was literally rubbing myself on Yuna. Her scratching continued and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. I felt that tingly feeling that one gets when cleaning ones ears, but this was ten times better.

"Y-Yuna, over to the left oo no more hmm, no don't stop what are you doing, ah more, more, more." I couldn't help it my ears are pretty sensitive and Yuna knew how to rock the ears. I felt a blush appear and knew that if she could do this to my ears what could she do if she combed my hair. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Cruel World **

**Sorry, I couldn't let Yuna and Yuki hate each other, for long, anyways, no we won't have Lesbians that would awkward the situation. Muhaha just thought I should add that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Tidus POV**

Yuna told me that she wanted to apologize to Yuki for being a childish brat. It really surprised me that Yuna, the saint could act so deviously devious.

We knocked on her door and entered. At first we thought that she wasn't in here until we heard water. "Yuki, are you in here?" I loved seeing her I didn't know why, but she made me feel different from all the other girls I've been with.

Yuki emerged from the bathroom and came towards us. She pulled us farther into the room and smiled. Yuna was sad and distant for a while until Yuki smiled. It was then that we noticed her. Her eyes were darker and her body was lither and had a tail and ears. I wanted to touch to see if it was real, but she beat me, she flicked my hand with her tail and I jumped. She giggled and then Yuna moved to touch her ears at first they were flicked away. But then when they were touched a second time this moan came from her mouth. I was shocked never would have guessed that would of happened.

"Y-Yuna, over to the left oo no more hmm, no don't stop what are you doing, ah more, more, more." What the hell how was this happening weren't they supposed to be enemies. I didn't know what to do, but those pleas were hot.

As if it was a warning from her cries everyone came running in. I looked and saw Wakka, mouth open and surprised, Lulu blush and Kimari looked impassive. Auron looked passive and didn't really care he had this grin on his face though. I could help, but to blush.

**REGULAR POV**

Oh my, those moments when in complete bliss and everything is blurred oh yeah that's how I feel. Oh man why Yuna knows this stuff I don't know, having her scratch my ears feels like heaven.

"Oi, Yuna over, over yes right no you yes yeah no not there n-n-n Ahh." I couldn't help it the only other person that knows this secret is Lila and she rocks my world every time. She stopped and looked over to the door; I looked and saw everyone there. She blushed and looked down and the ground and then started apologizing.

"Tsk, if you're going to apologize do it to me for stopping." I said, she looked at me and then back at them. Her blush was deep now. I couldn't help the anger that started to bubble inside. It was then that I noticed Kimari, he probably knew how to scratch the hell outta my ears.

"Oi, Kimari Ronso, come scratch me, and make up for Yuna." I couldn't help it. I mean he was a gigantic cat so he should know right. At first he was hesitate and then he looked over at everyone and then nodded his head no. What a bitch comes on all I want is for my ears to be scratched is that so much to ask for. I think that Lulu was out of her daze and was totally blushing. What why is she blushing, it was then that I realized she loved cats. I smirked, _Found my victim. _I slowly walked towards her and was now smiling at her. She seemed even more entranced than ever.

"Oi, Lu, you wouldn't let scratching my ears get in the way of our friendship right?" It was then that Kimari stepped in, he didn't look angry or upset or anything.

"No one should scratch ears, that is personal and only for lover, no scratch from anyone here." I pouted and looked at him with some sad eyes. "Kimari, my ears ache for touch, Yuki want ears scratch." I made sure to put tears in my eyes to show how painful it was for me.

"Yuki need sleep then." Was all Kimari said as he ushered everyone out. For some reason or another I don't know why but when he turned I saw his tail and oh did I regret what I did. His tail swished and as soon as he was fully turned I attacked it. Well if you have never seen a mad Ronso then I suggest playing with its tail. . . No Tsk pansies.

Anyways Kimari wasn't happy to say the least, he turned and growled and pushed me on the bed cut the lights off and slammed the door shut leaving me alone.

Having alone time isn't cool, you start thinking of things that shouldn't be thought of and then you freak out and think of why you thought of it.

"Yuki are you still awake?" I turned to see Tidus by the door. I was so excited that I glommed him. He fell back and hit the door, but not hard. I was so excited if you couldn't tell already, well I don't like to be alone in this transformation. I always had someone even if they weren't able to come.

"Hey wanna get on the bed with me?" I was so happy that I didn't catch the double meaning to it of course that didn't matter. I grabbed his and led him to the bed he didn't seem to mind at all. He was looking down and as if he didn't move I was somehow already in his lap.

"Yuki, I was wondering, what about my father do you know?" I giggled and as if bribing me he started to scratch my ears. That would work to get me talking, but in all truth that was all I knew. Well he didn't have to know that right now. "Hmm, no ahh wait, over, over, right there, um your father loves you, nnnn, and you mmmoom, more to the right," he moved so that I was under him, I didn't mind especially if he scratches like this he's better than Yuna and Lila put together.

I was so lost that I then blurted out the weirdest thing I didn't know how I knew it but I know he already knew. "MMm no, no don't stop ah more info, oo, he, he is ahh, no, no over, over, left, left ear, sin yes sin is Jecht. I couldn't help what was coming out I didn't think he would have his hand under my shirt though. I blushed and moved his hands away and sat up. It was then that I felt tired and literally threw Tidus out the door.

**TIME SKIP^%$# **

Those moment when you have a killer headache and can't place where it came from. Yeah well I'm past that I feel like shit and can't remember what the hell happened last night. I do know that a blushing Yuna must a good memory of what happened. My cat ears and tail and everything were gone when I woke. I felt better and didn't have the urge to rip things apart. I looked at Kimari and he seemed alright, it was the others that I was worried about.

Wakka would blush and excuse himself, Lulu would act like her doll was an important object, Yuna would avoid me and Auron was Auron.

"What's with everyone today? Act like I would molest you guys or something." It was then that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Yuki what do you remember about yesterday night?" Lulu asked I placed my pointer finger to my chin and tapped in thought. "Well I remember talking to Auron and then I dosed off. That's pretty much it." They sweat dropped and looked at one another. I was then curious; I moved to Auron and looked him in the eye. "Auron, what happened last night?" He chuckled and then looked at me; his eye was filled with amusement and then kindness. "Just as you said we talked and dosed off."

"AHHHHH, someone help the chocobos." Everyone was out before you could say magic. I was behind Tidus when he was pushed back by a man that looked like he had a fake tan.

"Heldesad we." He said I didn't really care for what he was saying, so I just walked past letting Tidus talk to the guy.

Lulu met me by the door and asked about Tidus, I pointed behind me and as on cue came goofball almost falling flat on his face.

"Quick, we have to go to the coral." I noticed that there was slobber all over the place and feathers. I was one of the first ones there. Tidus and Auron were behind me followed by Lulu, Kimari was by Yuna and then Wakka taking up the rear. We heard the cries and then saw this big grey monster with two tongues come at us.

Auron, Tidus and Lulu were the first up, Kimari was behind it and Wakka would throw the ball when he found it necessary. Yuna and I did buffer spells and made sure everyone would be good to go.

This battle went on forever. It was when Lulu cast her fire spell that the thing finally went into pyerflies.

"Oh, thank you for saving the chocobos." The girl then left and Rin from what Tidus said started to explain that since we help we got to ride them for free only once though.

**Time skip&^%$#**

We were on our way; we decided not to use the chocobos yet and continued to walk on foot. We were at the end of the second bridge when we saw a girl get flung off a chocobos back. I stifled my laugh as best I could but it wouldn't go away. They approached her and she looked fine, they asked if she was okay anyways.

**Time skip&^%$**

"Sorry we can't let you pass." With that we turned and walked back down where we came. The guard that was at the beginning had the nerve to ask us for money. I was about to knock his block off when Yuna gasped. I looked over and saw the man with blue gravity defying hair from the stadium. As he got closer I couldn't help, but to run and touch his hair. There was some gasps and then murming I just continued to touch his hair. "Dude how much jell do you use I mean if I were to try this with my hair it would just deflate and then I'd be left with concrete for hair." I was about to continue when Wakka pulled me to the group and behind Auron. "Ow hey WTF I was trying to get tips on gravity defying hair. I also want to know how he got it that color." As I was talking it was Lulu that stepped in. "We are sorry Measter Seymour, she is a foreigner." I was so pissed. "Lu what the hell you know damn well I do not speak Spanish or any other weird language that can't be translated. Okay maybe a little Japanese but that, no that's a lie I do speak a little Spanish, but you have to if you live in Texas I mean there are more Mexicans than whites right now." I was rambling that I didn't notice the hand that was over my mouth. (By the way sorry if that offends anyone) I was still talking when all of a sudden I couldn't breathe I looked down and saw the hand. I did what any girl that had a hand on her mouth and wanted it off. I stuck my tongue out and licked it. I got a eww gross and then as if being born again sucked in as much air as possible. I was still trying to inflate my lungs when I glared at the offending hand and attacked the owner.

"How dare you try to kill me, I couldn't breathe what would have happened if I died? What would you have done, buried me in the dirt with no coffin I don't think so." I was then stopped by a laugh and I turned to see the blue haired man. "Oh, and what the hell are you laughing at, if I recall I asked a few questions so I wants some answers." As I was ranting I noticed Lulu shake her head and Wakka slap his head. The blue guy then answered and was very happy to oblige. "My hair is natural, and as for gravity defying that is also natural." I humphed and looked away. "What did your mom feed you smirfs and gravity candy? Anyways this is all fun and stuff, but unless you can be useful and get us past the gate guard then I will consider telling. . ." As I was about to say my magnificent advice he was suddenly by the gate guard. "Fine done, let them pass." I sweat dropped and was about to protest when he walked off. "That prick I wasn't finished asking him questions."

We passed a lot of people that gave us items and told us about the fiends being strong here. Everyone was silent and the occasional sneeze would come up and then as I got tired of it stopped. At first they kept going but then a few steps away they stopped and looked over to me.

"Hey, Yuki are you alright?" It took a moment and then out of nowhere tears were in my eyes. They all gaped at me and then Lulu hugged me. "Lu, I miss my friends and Lila." She was then considerate and talked me into continuing.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

We were on our way to the command center where Seymour requested my presents, I felt awesome but on top of that I felt as if I was being called on by an idiot.

"Well you tell you Seymour that if he wants me there that he can. . . Hey damn it put me down I will slap a hoe if you don't put me down." I got some weird stares and then was ignored. We were almost to the center when I spotted Luzzu and Gatta.

"Hey Luz and Ga how've ya been?"

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight sin sir." I was just standing there and was completely blown off. I was so mad, how come when I say hi or what's up they always blow me off.

It was then that Gatta ran off like a little girl. "Oi, Luzzu you could of explained to him rather than ordering him." I was on the verge of kicking some ass. Tidus then stepped in. "Gatta deserves, he deserves better." I looked at Tidus and glommed him. "Aw so you do have a brain." He blushed and pushed me off. "Shut up serious moment here."

Well I was then ignored and waited till we got to the juicy bits to be interested. Wakka had punched Luzzu that was when things got real.

"Oh shit what the hell were ya'll talking about, Muhaha shit just got real." I moved to help Luzzu up and he gladly took my hand, and laughed at me. He hugged me when he was standing up completely.

"Chappu used to say that he would marry Lu and then one day he goes and dies because he signed for the crusaders." I was now interested it was like that show Soprano that used to come on. I think it is still on.

"Hmm he also said that keeping sin away from your girl is great to." I was so confused so I just zoned again. It wasn't till I felt someone else other than me touching me that I flipped out. I grabbed their arm and flipped them over my shoulder.

"Touching me is a huge no, no." I did the best Hunni voice I could and shook my finger side to side. Everyone sweat dropped and then laughed. I looked to see who had the balls to touch me while I was in my daydream. Luzzu was the one that was sprawled and looked in pain.

"Oh, hey Luzzu, what the hell ya doing on the ground," it was then that everyone laughed. I helped him up and hugged him.

"All beach crusaders make their way there now operation will begin shortly." Luzzu was about to leave when Yuna blocked his way. "No please don't go." Yuna was pleading and was almost in tears. "Oi, Yuna get out of the way and let him do what he wants he's a grown man, of course if he dies I will find away to kill him myself." It was then that he laughed and Yuna moved.

**Time skip&^%$#**

What the fuck am I doing here, why the hell am I even here, I think Imma kill a bitch when I get out of this. Yes if you're wondering what is happening we found out about operation Mi Hen and are now somehow apart of it. Well not me Imma deny, deny, and more deny.

If you're wondering yes we are at the base of the operation and are about to be attacked. I looked over and saw Auron and Kinoc I guess talking about this plan which was stupid.

"We are going to call to it, make sure you are ready." I was so irritated these people are arrogant. For some reason though I felt as if death was just around the corner.

**Time Skip*&^%$#**

Oh hell no I know we are not battling this gigantic monster while the damn measters watch aint this about a. . . I was cut off in my thought when the damn thing attacked I was so low on energy that I had to stop using my healing magic on everyone I couldn't summon because I would have to dismiss it soon anyways.

The monster we were fighting was taking a while and I had to resort into blasting it with the damn gun I had in my bag in order for the damn thing to stay down.

"What did you do, where did you get that machinia?" I looked at Wakka and glared at him. "Wakka first don't call my baby curse words, second it's my gat and I use it to scare off thugs at my place, and third it's an automatic pistol." I was so relieved when I found it in my bag that I was carrying with me. It was then that I looked over and saw a gigantic monster that reminded me of a vagina. Yes I know it's pervy but if you looked at it I mean looked at it that is exactly what it looks like.

"Bahaha, what is that, oh my god that is what ya'll are scared of, haha it looks like a vagina, I can understand men being scared of it, but come on. Haha, that's right you men cannot handle what's between our legs RESPECT THE ALMIGHTY VAGINA!" It was then that when I said that, that the damn thing flashed at us and everyone was wiped out.

**Time skip*&^%**

The beach was destroyed I had a headache and was on the verge of getting ready to kill that hoe I was talking about earlier. I sat up and noticed that I was on top of Tidus in a compromising position. I place my hands carefully so I could get up. Yeah that didn't last because I was then crashed down by the man and was being felt up. I added to more of his injuries. Looking to see Yuna dancing, I couldn't help but look on at how beautiful it was.

"You're the one running away." I heard off in the distance and saw we were about to leave. Seymour decided to show his blue ass and start to talk to me. I looked at him and was totally bored. "I hope you are not crushing on me, because I don't date guys that look at themselves in the mirror longer than I do." With that I grabbed Yuna's hand and we were off. It was then we came to the Djose temple.

**OMG this is the longest chapters close to 3394 words. Anyways I'm glad that this is sort of a good story the first one that I did came out like crap missing a lot of word and stuff we thank you moon82993 for reading and I think I will dedicate this story to you I just hope you continue to read.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cruel World**

**Okay so I haven't decided who will actually be with my character and I want to know if it should be Auron or Tidus. Well I guess it really doesn't matter, but I'm having a difficult time with this.**

Those moments when, you said you wanna slap a hoe, and one comes out of nowhere, and is talking some major shit, Yeah I don't think Dona and her muscle headed lover will bother Yuna again.

Oh if you're wondering where we are we have finally got the aeon that belongs to the Djose temple. Let me tell you this new aeon we got is the shit. Ixon, if it wasn't for that horse we would still be talking to some weird people that thought us thieves.

Well before that though we met a man named Issaru and then his guardians. It was one of those awkward moments when the other person wouldn't listen.

So here we are on our way to the moonflow and battling weird creatures I've never heard of. I have gotten bored and am about to stop cause my feet hurt and I have never walked so much.

It was then that the only person that would sympathize with me was. . . Charlotte Sometimes, so as a result I pulled out my IPod and started to click away on my playlist until I found it the best song. The song that inspired me to kill men that cheated.

_Go, get your ribbon box  
Go, go get your wounded heart  
Seeing spiders, I'm told they never lie  
Go, get your brother love  
Go, get your losing hand  
Seeing fire, I'm told it never burns  
I want it all, I pull you back, I want it all_

Cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Soaking down your  
Cry baby, cry baby  
You can't understand  
How I could just kill a man

No, to your letters love  
No, to your unsturdy hands  
Sleeping eyes, I'm told they never lie  
No, to your key of rust  
No, to your raging words  
Sleeping tires, I'm told they never drive  
I want it all, I pull you back, I want it all

Cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Soaking down your  
Cry baby, cry baby  
You can't understand  
How I could just kill a man

And if I wanted to stay  
You won't stand in my way  
But I'm choosing to leave  
With your heart on my sleeve  
It feels too good without you

So, cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Soaking down your  
Cry baby, cry baby  
You can't understand  
How I could just kill, kill a

Cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Soaking down your  
Cry baby, cry baby  
You can't understand  
How I could just kill a man 

I was about to put it way when Wakka looked at the object again in my hand. "Yuki are you sure you are not an Al Bhed?" I looked over to Wakka and then to the rest.

"How can I be Al Bhed, if I don't care for anything and have an open mind?" Tidus was stifling his laughter and Wakka was just staring at me. Yuna was excited and ran up ahead; Kimari was behind her and then everyone else, except for Wakka and me. I walked past him, and looked at him and then waited.

"Wakka so what if I were an Al Bhed, that wouldn't change the fact that I am and will always be yours and everyone else's friend. If you do not like me say so now so I can and I will avoid you." I didn't know why but if I lost Wakka as a friend I might have broken down crying. I guess I am just a big baby after all. I didn't know if he would be my friend or not all I did know is I would have to find away to avoid him.

"Yuki, I would never abandon a summoner in the middle of the pilgrimage and I would never leave a friend behind. I also would never leave a pretty girl behind so, as a result I will and always am your friend." I was so happy he didn't reject me, I had more friends now and I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell Lila, when I get home of course.

We started walking towards a river everyone seemed depressed and it was an awkward silence. Wakka cut the silence with his goofy behavior. "Hey we better get going or we will miss the shupuff."

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a sign that I couldn't read.

"Hey lets go I wanna go." I was jumping up and down wanting to see the boat. No I don't like to ride boats I like to look at them and determine if they are sturdy or not.

**Time skip*&^%$**

"Yuki you won't fall off, please just sit. Nothing will happen." If you're wondering what is happening right now I found out what a damn shupuff is.

**Flash back*&^%$**

"**Oh that's a pretty elephant, but it looks funny and is freakishly huge." I looked around and saw many people over by the platform and saw Wakka and Lulu walk to some unknown destination. I was currently by the big elephant thing and admiring its scar.**

"**Ten years ago," Auron started Tidus groaned. "Not a history lesson." Was all Tidus said and then Auron continued. "Jecht saw his first shupuff, confused he drew his sword and struck it down." I was sitting on the ground in front of him and listening to his story. He looked down at me and looked confused. "What are you doing on the ground?" His gruff voice was a bit of a monotone, and sounded irritated. "I'm listening to your story, isn't this what you do when you listen to someone's story?" I waited and they sweat dropped Tidus recovered first. "Wait, but why?" Was all he asked and Auron turned to him and answered. "He was drunk and thought it was a fiend." I laughed and got up. "That is silly I bet that he quit drinking and only drank milk after that." I was walking away, it was then that Wakka picked me up and we were on the platform ready to go.**

"**What the hell no put me down, no wait don't drop me, ah no, wahh don't put me on the freaking mammoth no, no, noooooooo!"**

**The spectators were looking and laughing at me and I felt sick I clung to the only thing that would let me and that was my best friend the pole.**

**End of Flash back**

"I don't want to die, *sniff* I'm sorry just get me off *cry* I promise I will be good and not bitch about how fugly the Maesters are." Tidus was laughing and Wakka was trying to be serious.

Within the time we were on the animal I was getting tired and it was already a day. I looked at the driver and he was happily content with this. I looked over and saw Yuna and Lulu were asleep. Kimari was almost asleep and Tidus, Auron, and Wakka were still wide awake.

I released the pole and was about to fall, I was ready for the pain, I fell from higher places. I realized that there was no pain I didn't care I was half asleep anyways. I could hear rumbling and realized I was being carried by someone. I was so gone and didn't care as long as the said someone didn't rape me.

**Tidus POV**

Wow she must really hate riding on animals and stuff. I was so into thought that I didn't know she was falling until Auron had her close to him and was taking her back to where he was sitting. I growled and felt some emotion bloom in my chest. Auron raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Tidus you should pay more attention, and shouldn't let your crush get hurt." I didn't have a crush on her. I moved my arms over my chest, I wasn't crushing on anyone. I looked over to see Wakka staring at Yuki I didn't know why but I wanted to stab his eyes out.

"This girl," Wakka started, "She's different than Yuna and Lulu." I moved over to look at her and then over the gigantic animal.

"Well of course Wakka she can't have their personally's it would be a little much for this pilgrimage." I saw Auron leaning down towards her face. I got up and snatched her away. He looked surprised at first and then angry. "What do you think you are doing boy?" I flinched at his tone and set her down by Wakka.

"Let her sleep, I don't want her to kill us over a kiss." I was so tired; this girl needed all the help she could get, and protection she could get. She was a beauty and couldn't go anywhere without someone with her.

"Hey Tidus, what do you see in Yuki?" I looked over to Wakka and saw some envy in his eyes. I sighed and fully looked over at him.

"I don't know ever since we met I felt full and not alone anymore." I looked to see Auron was admiring her. "What about you Auron?" He looked at me and then back to Yuki. "She reminds me of your mother when she was younger." I was about to yell when she started talking in her sleep.

"MMm don't take that Lila I need it." Who was Lila; she always talked about this person and then would sometimes cry. "Mom I miss you." I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that she moved from her previous position to the one now. Her legs were showing and her kimono that she was in was open a little.

I looked over and saw a blue marking on her leg. I moved to her and lifted the kimono a bit. I was almost about to see what the marking was when Auron stopped my hand. "Don't break her trust." Was his final answer to my confusion. I looked at him and pulled my hand away. "You dummy that's not what I am going to do, look." I pointed to the marks on her leg. Wakka came over and saw for himself.

Her little legs then curled themselves in and then moved. "No don't touch me there." Was the words we heard and then a struggled gasp. We lifted the kimono a little higher and it was up to the mid thigh. On her leg was a design and it was beautiful. It had a mixture of some type of music notes, flowers and some butterflies. Once we finally found out what it was we lowered her kimono and stepped away from her. We were all in the spots we sat in earlier and didn't speak to each other.

**Regular POV**

I was so ready for us to get off this mammoth sized animal. I was currently clinging to Wakka and was apparently suffocating him.

"Are we almost there I don't want to die yet." I moved to the side and looked at everyone else. I finally calmed down when Yuna gave me some weird thing she said was candy.

"Hey," Wakka was talking to us I turned to give him my full attention. "What's up?" Tidus and I said in unison. I was so into this candy that Yuna gave me that I didn't care what happened. "Take a look." I looked over the edge with Tidus and was surprised. At the bottom was a city and it looked beautiful. "Whoa, what happened?" I said in amazement. I turned to look at Wakka; I was so excited to hear what he had to say that I didn't notice I was practically sitting on him.

"It's a machinia city, they tried to defy nature and built it over a river, but why would you want to do that? Cause they had power and when people have power they seek to use it." I was so into this story and then Yuna cut in. "Over a thousand years ago mankind raged war and destroyed almost everything the people feared that the war could destroy the world." It was then that I cut in. "Oh so it was like war of the worlds." They looked at me weird, "What do you mean Yuki?" I then explained what went on in my world. "Well we had so many wars and then we had invented bombs that blew away Hiroshima and Nagasaki, it was called World War One and then came World War Two there was going to be a three but we made sure that didn't happen and cut negotiations with the people that were raging the war and it all stopped." They looked at me and were surprised. Then they continued with the story.

"The people feared the world would be destroyed." Tidus was so quiet that when he spoke I jumped. "What happened then?" I moved in on Yuna and sat below her feet. "Sin came and destroyed the machinia and the cities. That is why we don't use machinia." I was so angry, what kind of animal comes out of nowhere and destroys something, ass hole was probably having a man tantrum.

"Hold the phone, so you are telling me that this place doesn't use machines because of this big ass monster named "sin"."

"Yes that's correct."

"Fuck this I'm gunna kills that big bastard and shows you." I could feel their stare on me while I fumed. I knew that if we did this that they would be able to invent the things from my world and maybe we wouldn't have to travel like we are now. But then again this is better than my world, because this world has fresher air.

It was then that I flew forward and into Yuna. I was about to stand when two men in masks grabbed me then Yuna. Yuna being girly didn't fight not me though you kidnap me you better be prepared.

"Hey asshole let go or Imma ram your balls. Oh shit not in the water my, IPOD noooooooo!" I reached in my pocket and before I hit the water threw it on the shupuff. I was glad that I saw Auron catch it. I couldn't breathe and I was now panicking it was when I was shoved in this tube like thing with Yuna that I was okay.

Tidus and Wakka came and started fighting the thing that held us captive. It hurt every time they hit the thing and after awhile I felt arms wrap around me and pulling me up.

I hit the surface and thrusted up my back arched breath coming in. I was in so much pain as the air came in. I think I was being carried. It didn't matter as long as I could breathe then I didn't care.

"Are you two alright?" Lulu reminded me of a mother, and I think that if the time came she would be the best mother. "Yes were fine thanks Lulu Wakka and Tidus." I moved to sit down and the shupuff, and asked if we were alright then mumbled something about kids. Yuna stood again waving we were fine and Auron yelled at her she sat back down immediately. I let out a chuckle and we were on our way.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

"Oh, what happened to you lady, you look rough." I looked at the girl that helped me and Tidus out. She got up and started stripping and I being me had to do the techno song for strippers. "Alright give you a dollar yeah, oh you're done, that was the shittiest strip dance I have ever had." Tidus was laughing and the girl was too well come to find out her name is Rikku. "Hey, is that a friend of yours?" Uh oh here comes Wakka, okay be cool.

"Yeah this girl I was telling you about Lu and Yuna she an- OUCH" Oops I think I kicked him too hard. "Oh dear Tidus you Okay, what happened its okay don't cry aww Yuna I think me you Lu and Rikku need to talk ok." With that we were on the other side of the boys talking privately.

"Rikku what are you doing here?" Oh great maybe I can go back to the boys without them knowing. "I came to ask to be both your guardians." Oh damn it Rikku.

**Cliff hangers suck I know, but there will be more flirting later and I know its sad but its okay I promise I am righting another chapter right now as you are reading this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cruel World**

**Muhaha Okay so one vote Auron and I think Tidus but then again I think your right about Auron now I wanna know should I put lemon or not. I don't think I'd be good at it, but tell me if I should.**

Those moments when all you wanna do is sleep and you can't because your insomnia decided that it was going to kick. Ahh yes the teenagers' worst enemy. Usually I keep sleeping pills for nights like this.

_Maybe a bath would be good. _I thought it would be okay since the water is clean enough to drink and everyone else took a bath. Of course Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku wanted me to bathe with them I had to decline.

**Flash back **

"**Why not, were all girls, we all having the same body parts, and we could wash each others' back." I started to blush I wasn't used to bathing with other girls not even Lila would ask to bathe with me.**

"**Ah no thank you I think I'll wait till the boys are done and go by myself."**

**End flash back**

So here I am now in the cold water and washing the best I could, and I am very paranoid. You see I have this fear that someone coming and taking me in the middle of taking a bath. I know it maybe an irrational fear and that it couldn't happen, but hey, never doubt the inevitable.

I felt lonely for some reason and I knew the only person that knew what I was feeling no not Kelly Clarkson, cause Pink would slap the shit out of Kelly and yes it is Pink.

Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Da da da, da da  
I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? Da da da, da da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces But my heart is broken Da da da, da da  
Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me  
How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty Da da da, da da  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise Da da da, da da  
Please don't leave me Oh please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me  
I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry Da da da, da da  
Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)  
Baby please don't leave me (Da da da, da da) No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back It's gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no. I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me Baby, please, please don't leave me 

No I didn't have my IPOD, if that's what you're wondering I do know how to sing been in choir for a while. I know that this song was a bit whiny, but hey Pink fucking rocks. I relaxed I didn't mind if a perv was watching or not now. I know that it seems illogical but hey whatever I can do what I want I'm almost eighteen.

**Auron's POV**

I was sitting by the shore my tunic was off so it could dry properly and not get mildew on it from sweating. I was about to leave when I heard someone singing. It wasn't a song that I knew and I never heard of a song that was so threatening. I moved over to the side a little and saw Yuki her pale skin in the half moon was beautiful. (Sorry I forgot what color her hair is I don't think I described how long it was either).

He long white hair advertising her amethyst eyes. It took all my power not to go and take advantage of her. Even if I am an unsent I still need to have control. Her singing is what got me in my trance though. I wanted to leave but it was so hard her songs they either had death revolving around them or they were so sad. She then stood up and lifted what looked like a cup and dumped it on her head the suds from her hair falling and leaving a trail down her body. She was so beautiful.

I was so terrified when the Al Bhed men tried to kidnap her.

"Um hello is someone there?" I waited till she looked back and went on my way.

**Tidus' POV**

I was about to leave when I saw Yuki I wanted to tease her.

"Um hello is anyone there?" I smirked and knew that right now would be a good time to pick on her.

"Yep I am and if you had any better since you would have asked me or Auron to somewhere so you don't get kidnapped." She turned and placed her hands over her breast I laughed and took off my outfit. I had it washed and didn't mind leaving it on the ground it was clean sort of. I jumped in and swam towards her. I was glad the moon was half full. I caught a glimpse of her. She was beautiful I wanted to take her, but I didn't want to lose her trust as it is.

"Eh no, you can't be in here with me!"

**Regular POV**

"Eh no, you can't be in here with me!" I was still turned away from him but I felt and heard the splash and knew he was there. "Oh and why not the water is covering us." I moved away to the deeper part of the water to make sure the water was at least to my shoulders.

"This is so inappropriate, you should leave." I then stepped deeper but found a drop off. I wasn't prepared and fell sucking in a lot of water. I flailed and then felt arms around me. My eyes widened and then I felt lips on mine. At first they were giving me air and then, they were taking it. I felt a tongue, I felt the blush come on and then as I was about to swim up the hands held me there. They were starting to feel me all over. I was about to slap the person when they let go and we were on the surface of the water.

"Y-you," I couldn't place the words I felt tears come out of my eyes and then a sob. "Yuki, Uh Yuki I was just kidding Yuki?" I moved away from him and in my stupor fell back into the drop off, I held my breath and swam to the shore. I saw a towel and then a note that was nicely written.

_Dear Yuki, _

_Your, such a good friend I didn't want you to catch a cold and thought it would be ok for you to use this towel. _

_Love Yuna._   
I felt so stupid and then I felt arms wrap around me the water was still covering which I was glad. I turned and saw Tidus was holding me.

"I'm sorry I took the joke too far and didn't mean to make you feel dirty." He moved his arms so they were wrapped around my waist and I was crushed to him.

"Tidus please let go." I then felt something that I didn't want to. I stiffened and stayed still. He moaned again and then his hands were on me again. I was not in the mood for this, so me being me kicked him and then moved away from him. I got dressed and left him there. I know it was mean to leave him but fuck him all he had on his mind was his dick getting wet.

**Time skip*&^%$**

"Welcome to Guadosalam." I had this bored face on and was so tired the water didn't help one bit last night, and Tidus didn't help either. Every soft touch I freaked out and threw the blanket I was sleeping with.

"This, way milady, this way, oh and your friends can come too." I was so lost that I wasn't even paying attention, that was until Wakka and Auron got all "You-aint-taking-this-you-can-try-but-I-will-kill-you" poster. I sighed and walked in front of them. "First I don't need protection all the time and second I don't think this guy is all that threatening." I then walked off with the man, they stared at me and shrugged their shoulders and followed me.

"Please wait here." I moved to look around and saw a lot of fruit but what caught my eye were and was the beautiful oranges. I moved to the table and started to snack with Rikku.

"Rikku, oh you have to try that, no don't eat that, oh no yum." We were so busy eating I didn't hear Tromell come back in.

"It's so good to have guest again." I looked over and shrugged my shoulders. It was then that he started to talk about his master like he was the best thing in the world. _Well if he's amazing Tromell then why don't you go marry him. _It was then that Seymour came in and started to lecture Tromell.

"Enough do I always need to endure such praise." I just tksed, and continued eating, but Rikku stopped and I felt like a pig, so I grabbed an apple and bit into it and watched the Maysters feet descend the steps. I could tell he was so fake; the way he acted the way he dressed and the way he spoke. I moved closer to Rikku and stayed behind her. The man thing came over towards us and started to talk to Rikku and then she moved.

"Ah there you are lady Yuki I have been awaiting you're arrival please relax there is no rush." I was going to punch the crap out of him when Auron stepped in. "Sorry we have to rush." I was glad to get the attention off of me and then as if by a bad coincidence he led me and the others to a room and I went to stand by Auron while Yuna stood by Seymour. Muhaha take that Yuna. It was then that A city that looked like New York was shown and then a train station and then an apartment room. There was a half naked woman sitting on the bed it was then that I thought this was virtual porn. Great this guy wanted us to watch porn together what a great way to bond. It was then that Seymour moved towards me. He bent over towards my ear and started to whisper I was about to smack him when he grabbed both my hands.

"Yuki take me as your husband and then let us go and defeat SIN and I will love you in death." Well that was so romantic to bad I aint the romantic type. I stepped away from him and deadpanned. "Bitch do I look like you can put a ring on it right now. Just cause Beyonce song says if you like it put a ring on it, doesn't mean come on I am not going to be in a relationship where you would just want to love me in death what are you stupid, damn now if I was Lila she would probably for some dumb shit like that but I aint her and I will kill you if you ever ask me to become your bride ever again and don't ask Yuna either nasty man whore I know how your types are." With that I turned and was out the door. They were all shocked and wouldn't move.

"And what the hell ya'll doing I could be kidnapped any moment." They all shuffled out leaving a distraught Seymour.

**Muhaha and as promised the chapter sorry it is so short but I had to at least get to her tripping balls before she left Seymour in the dust.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cruel World**

**Muhaha so I decided that I would try the lemon but only if it would be okay I would probably not but hey people never know.**

That moment when you feel like a badass and the only way to express that is to show off your badassness and no, badassness is not a word I totally made it up. And I don't care because Imma total badass and no one can handle it not even Ichigo from Bleach, or Sasuke from Naruto (I don't own any of these animes). I moved with this total dominance I was about to leave to go the sound of thunder when Yuna started to flip out.

"Oh Yevon I can't believe you did that." I looked over at her and then looked around, everyone seemed quiet and worried.

"You know what would help right now, since you guys are so depressed." I moved over to where Yuna was and grabbed her hand and then I grabbed Rikku and gestured for her to grab Lulu. I looked over at the guy's they were following us until I stopped them.

"Where the hell you think ya'll goin' nobody invited you unless you want to tell us something?" I looked over and saw a grunting Auron, a distraught Tidus and an annoyed Wakka. Kimari was easy he didn't move from his spot. They stopped and with that we left.

"Alright so we are going to throw a show right here. It's going to be a little stop and once that is over we can leave." They looked at me Rikku was the first to speak. "Well I'm in, what are we going to do?" It took a while to convince Yuna, but she gave in to the all amazing puppy dog eyes.

**POV Change*&^%$**

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" I was looking to each and every one of the guys it was then that a bunch of Guado girls passed talking fast about a performance that was supposed to start soon.

"I wander what's up." I looked over and saw a little poster, Auron was off doing his weird thing that he does and Kimari was well Kimari. I looked over to see Wakka talking to the girls that passed.

"Whaaaa!" Was all that was heard with that we knew something was up?

**POV Regular&^%$**

We all looked awesome thanks to the Guado they helped us out a lot, and when we thanked them they waved it off like it were nothing.

"Hmm I look hot right now maybe they will let us keep this." I moved over to Lu who was wearing a short black kimono and had her hair in long pigtails. She looked good. Yuna had on a pink kimono with sakura blossoms blowing in the wind. Rikku had a green kimono with a little fox on it and he was blowing fire out his mouth. I had on a red kimono and ribbons in my hair. I felt the cold air hit my legs and I got goose bumps.

"Alright let's practice first and then we can go on okay." They looked at the instruments and shrugged picking one that felt comfortable to them.

"Lu takes the key board looking thing." She looked at me and then I had to tell her that she wouldn't have to move if she took the keys. She was grateful and didn't argue. Rikku took what looked like a drum set and Yuna was going to be courageous and take the microphone that was till I pointed out that people would hear her voice.

**Time skip *&^%$**

We were behind the curtain and it took forever to practice at first they couldn't get the hang of it till I gave them the simplest song, no not twinkle little star. It was La Grange by ZZ tops.

We could hear the excitement; it wasn't till I counted off my fingers and then the music started. It was this soft yet powerful song that helped the atmosphere.

_Don't cry today I will hold your hand till you die and I will be there when it rains._

At first it was soft and then as if by magic the crowd looked confused, it was until the music picked up and I screamed into the mic did they get excited again.

_DON'T SAY I HAVE TO LEAVE, I will fight tooth and nail to find away to save you, oh babyyy, don't tell me to leave and I will stay till the day you die._

I moved my body to twist and turn to the fast beat and then Lulu pushed a button that had techno on it and I sped the beat to match the techno.

_And I will cry when you die but only for a little while, please stay with me and I will let our wings fly. I cant see what is so scary I will face death for you and eat its soul to save you ohh!_

I was almost finished just one more line and the song was over. I looked and saw the guys. They looked amazed and I couldn't help the tempo go back to being slow.

_And I will see you off if you decided to leave but at least take my heart with you soo II CAN BREATH INN THE SALTY AIR OF THE OCEANNN!_

I moved my hands so they formed a heart and then as if it was a sign Yuna Lu and Rikku did the heart too.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$**

It was chaotic trying to get out of Guadosalam but we managed it. The guys didn't say anything and wouldn't look at us until we changed to our regular clothes,

"You boys are being very immature today, so what's up?" They blushed and it was Auron who spoke first.

"Let us go to the far plain we need to talk to some important people don't we." I looked over and saw the blush on Wakka and Tidus they shrugged and started to walk ahead. We made it to the midpoint of the stair case when Tidus stopped us.

"Question, what exactly is the far plane?" He looked at me first and I shrugged my shoulders and was just going on with it. Well I waited while they teased Tidus and explained all of to him.

"You're not going to really see the dead just your memory of them. Well have fun." I turned to see Rikku and Auron not going with us. I was disappointed but if they didn't want to go in then they didn't have to. "I think Imma go back to my room you guys." I knew that if I went in there that I would see my family and I don't want to remember them.

I was by the Mansion and didn't really care for being formal I just wanted to sleep for a while if possible. When I got past the under bridge to the travel hotel I felt a hand take my under arm and drag me to a dark place. I would have fought back but I was too tired to, and it didn't help the fact that my feet hurt.

The person flung me at the wall and I hit hard. I didn't think it was going to hurt but I was wrong. The blood was starting to come down in my eye. "OW it's not nice to hurt a woman you know, if you were to hurt a woman in another country then that is a penalty for death." I moved and tried to sit up; I had to use the wall to keep myself up. The man then moved towards me and lifted me so I was being supported by him. His hands were snaked around my waist and then he lifted me and carried me bridal style I was so tired that I didn't mind.

**POV change*&^%**

I wanted to leave and see Yuki she always calmed me and I didn't want what happened yesterday to cause any trouble between us. It was after I saw my mother with Yuna; it was then that I wanted to see her. I was almost to her room when I heard some of the travelers talking about a person taking younger travelers. I didn't worry about it at first because I knew that Yuki would at least put up enough of a fight to get help from the people.

I knocked on her door and waited, I knocked again and waited when I knocked the third time I opened the door. I was so relieved when I saw her on the bed and asleep, I moved towards her bed and touched her lips, they were soft and I loved the way they felt and didn't want to leave her here. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and before the person could move I had my sword out and pointed at his throat.

"What's a no good like you doing in here?" The person stiffened for a minute and then relaxed. I didn't know why but this person reminded me of someone.

"Well at least she has a person to protect her." I turned to see a woman sitting in a corner, she had long hair that went to her thighs and her green eyes were cold. "Jaran let's go, if there are one then there are more." The man named Jaran walked towards the woman, picking her up and left.

**REGULAR POV*&^%$#**

That moment when, you want to kill the person closest to you, because you just want to.

Poor Tidus I think he wished he did die. I felt my punch connect with a jaw and the sickening crunch. At first he ended up on the other side of the room then as if a miracle he was up and yelling about how I could of broke his jaw. I didn't care I was tired and thank goodness that was a dream of me getting kidnapped. "Why is it when we come to check on Yuki we always see an embarrassed someone or an injured someone?" I looked over to the door to see everyone standing there. I smiled and they came in and discussed what was up.

"We agree that we don't want you to marry, so we will stand by your decision."

**Time skip*&^%$**

"Wahh I don't want to continue lets rest over there please!" That moment when you just want the person to shut up, that is Rikku right now I want to slap the crap out of her. "Come on please? That was it I just walked into the hut and waited for them all to file in.

"We could still be walking." Auron complained. I moved to see Tidus walking over to Lulu and start talking, Wakka started talking with them and then Tidus asked Rikku why she was afraid of lighting I didn't care, so I zoned out I saw Yuna all gloomy and tired so me being me I asked her what was wrong she argued pretty hard and got all defensive. I sighed and walked away from her.

"Hey lady with the face, do you have some rooms available?" She giggled and gave me a key. Before I could walk off she stopped me.

"Oh, but you have to room with someone." I looked at her and then saw that everyone had just one key. "WTF lady, I ain't rooming with anyone." She laughed again and then shook her head. "I'm sorry miss but we only have four rooms available so…" She stopped and I was about to freaking murder her. Tidus grabbed the key from my hand and then took off to the room.

"Hey ass hole give that back." I yelled I think he planned this, because the next thing I know is I'm pinned on the bed, my hands on either side of my head and my legs spread. "What the hell! Get the hell off me you jerk off." I was about to fling him to the other side of the room, until his lips crashed mine. At first I was surprised that was until I heard the room next to us. "Harder, harder, Richard, no don't stop!" Shit it was one of those travel resting stops. I moved away from him and pushed him away, he didn't resist or anything and I was glad about that. He looked at me and then at the ground. "Listen Yuki, I wanted to apologize about what happened at the moonflow." I looked at him and saw his face was one that was pleading. I sighed, and stood walking over to the bathroom. "I'm glad you apologized, but it doesn't change the fact that you almost took me and am still a little angry." I then turned and was facing the door. "I wont forgive you if you do it again though and I will chop your man hood off if you try anything in here." It was then on the other side of the wall that we heard the man grunt and then the woman scream his name. "Damn it dirty whore shut the hell up!" I couldn't help it, every time we got a hotel or something like that we always got the rooms with the loud sex goers who didn't care. "Imma take a shower, don't peak or I will kill you." With that I was going to relax and not be stressed.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$  
**I wished that she would have stayed in my arms and not pushed me away I wanted to keep her scent with me for awhile longer. I heard the shower going and kept my eyes on the ceiling so as not to disappoint her trust again. The door opened and I saw Auron come in. At first he was surprised and then as if nothing he moved to the bed and sat down next to me. "You know you like Yuna, why are you going after Yuki?" At first I was confused and wanted to know what he was talking about. It was then that he moved over to the door and made sure she was okay. "I got roomed with Yuna and I don't want to be in the same room with her." He stopped and looked at me, and then took the room key away. Yuna requested me to ask if you would sleep in the same room as her." At first I was shocked and then I felt my heart bloom with the same emotion that I had for Yuki. I didn't argue and I didn't want Yuki to be alone with Auron, but I thought it was okay.

**REGULAR POV*&^&^%$**

Those moments when you don't care what is going on and all that is happening is that you finally got to relax that is how I felt better than ever. I dried and put on the kimono from the Guado. Hey it was comfortable, and I only wore it for five minutes so don't judge me. I placed the towel over my head and dried my hair a bit before stepping out. I had my eyes covered and thought Tidus was still in the room.

"Okay, the arrangements for sleeping. . ." I was cut off by a grunt and then the shuffling of clothes. I was irritated and sat on the side closest to the window. "Don't grunt at me mister, I will severely hurt you if the indecent at the moonflow happeneds again." There was silence this time and then a hand had me pinned to the bed my eyes covered by the towel and wet hair flailed under it. I moved my legs to kick Tidus in the balls again, but they were caught before I could say wow.

"What happened at the moonflow with you and Tidus?" I froze and felt the fabric of the towel lift and there I was face to face with a angry Auron. "Um what happen to Tidus?" Was my intelligent answer, he moved so that my hands were a little free and my legs didn't feel numb. He looked at me and then to the door. "Yuna said she wanted him to protect her tonight." He said, I looked over and saw sadness in them so me being me placed a hand on his shoulder and comforted him. I was about to say some encouraging words when all we heard was the couple next door again. It was as soon as my mouth opened that they started again. Auron looked at me and I closed my mouth and face planted the mattress. _Can it get any better than this? _The next thing I know my phone rings and is playing it'll rain by Bruno Mars; I lifted my head up and banged my head on the wall. "Why me, what did I do to deserve this?" I moved over to the bathroom and sat in there till the time was over.

**Time skip*&^%**

I fell asleep in the bath tub and woke up to something ringing, I looked in the mirror and sure enough my body grew slimmer and my hair long and my eyes darker. My tail and ears seemed to be there on it's own. I stepped out the bathroom thinking Auron would be asleep. I crept to the door only have it shut and me pinned. I looked over my shoulder to see Auron, he grabbed me by the waist and led me back to the bed. I was going to struggle, but his hands started scratching and I couldn't help the moans. His hand somehow made it under the kimono rubbing my stomach and I felt like my temperature was going from regular to in the hundreds. The obi of the kimono was gone and was open a little exposing part of my breast and lower regions, I blushed and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but the key word was wiggle.

"Ah Auron over, t-to the wait ah don't no wait hmm yes right there oo wait what is oh." I felt his hand moving down and touching. I didn't mind no, in fact every where he touched felt ridiculously good. Tidus' touch wasn't like his; Tidus' was cold and didn't have the loving feeling Auron's did.

"What happened between you and Tidus at the moonflow?" His voice made me shiver and the breath that went down my spine gave me goose bumps. My brain was starting to get hazy and I had to think of what happened.

"n I was taking a bath and Ahh-I saw Tidusssss start to. . ." I stopped when I felt his hand go lower and was now in my undies, _Well this is lovely. _I gasped and arched my back I wasn't expecting what his hand was doing. At first he had his finger in and he didn't move it. I was confused. His hand that was on my ears though was increasing this tenfold though. I felt drool coming down my chin. "Continue," it was more of a demand than anything. I tried, but still couldn't think straight it was when his other hand moved that I felt another jolt of pleasure. "Continue or I won't continue." I moved with his hand, and tried my best to keep the moans to a minimum. "I-I was bathing. . . no I alre- ahm ah Tidus was- nghn in there with me, and, oh, he was teasing mmme." I felt as if I was about to explode, I could feel something poking me in the back, it felt good and then I was rubbing myself on it. That earned a grunt and me pinned down again, his body pressing against mine. I looked to see what was poking me and saw his stick was erect.

He moved his head down and was sucking and biting on my neck, he went down to my breast and sucked on them for awhile while kneading the other one. He switched and then after a moment he went farther down past my navel. I gasped and tried to get him back up, but he wasn't having that, at first he kissed it and then with his tongue licked the pink button. I again couldn't help the moans and knew that this is why Kimari said that scratching ears was only supposed to be meant for lovers. I twitched and whined when the cold air blew from his mouth. I felt his lips on it again and held on to the bed covers. I felt the plunge of his tongue and then the sucking and kissing of the pleasure he was giving me. He continued that for about twenty minutes and was it amazing. I had never done anything like that before and he had rocked my world harder that an earthquake. He stopped and looked up at me I blushed and looked away. I felt his finger inside me again and my head was crushing the pillow. I could hear his smirk and the smile that was on his lips. His finger was moving slow at first then he picked up the tempo and added another finger I was gasping and I arched into his touch. He then added another finger and was not moving them I whined and he seemed to be struggling. It was then that I rocked my hips and he moved the fingers out he was on top of me kissing and moving. I felt this intense pain come all of a sudden and wanted to scream, before I could though his lips were on mine in seconds. I moaned loudly and couldn't help that I had bit his lip. I tasted copper and salt at first then as I let go and felt full and not empty. I didn't feel the pain stop or him moving. It was then ebbing away slowly and I could feel the muscles squeezing and at first Auron looked like he was in pain and then slowly would look in completely in bliss. I was moving my legs so they were around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck. He slowed and then thrusted harder and harder. I didn't care because oh how much bliss I was in. I felt like I was going to explode again. I looked back up at him and then pushed my lips on his. He was very happy to oblige and then as if it was planned I felt the explosion and he pulled out of me quickly. He collapsed on top of me and I felt the sweat going down from my forehead to my nose. "H-hey Auron, I was thinking is this how you felt about me when we met?" I didn't get a answer and looked over at him and saw his eye was closed and his breathing was evened out. I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier, I just hoped when I woke up that the other me would be okay with this.

**Muhaha I didn't want to post this until I got a review to see if it would be alright if I put a lemon up but since I didn't get a response to it I did it anyways please like it I'm sorry if it is bad and if you don't like it don't read. Sorry to go into description. Oh and I don't own This game Square Enix does.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cruel World**

**Thanks glad you liked it, well I was just going to change the rating originally and just say they did it, but then my friend read it and was hell no it's staying M rated and you are putting that in there so you can thank my friend for saving it from sucking apparently.**

Those moments in life when you can't remember what happened and then you feel someone next to you and they have their clothes off. Oh I wish I didn't open my eyes. Okay that's a lie, I'm sort of glad I opened my eyes. Anyways so here I am in bed with someone I don't know and they are pretty handsome. I sat up and was about to sneak out, key word about. I felt arms encircle my waist and drag me towards them, the person's breath was on my neck and I shivered. I felt sore and I was surprised I could even move. It was then that a familiar song popped into my head about a party and flamingos in pools. I thought for a moment and then stopped because my head was killing me, after awhile the man's grip loosened and I gently moved out of his grasp and to the room that looked like a bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my cat ears still out and my eyes a little dark, but the thing that got me was that I couldn't remember anything only that my name is Yuki and I have a friend, whose name I forgot.

"Yuki, are you alright? Where did you go?" The voice sounded a little rough with sleep still and a little worried. I looked to the door and stayed as quiet as possible. I noticed the kimono with white and blue decorating it. I slipped it on and it felt natural to wear it. I didn't move when I heard the door try to open. I waited till the knob stopped moving to climb out the window. "Yuki are you in there? You don't have to hide from me." I was about half way out the window now and when I looked down I saw that it was a long drop and it was dark and raining. At first I didn't mind the rain; it was the lighting that got me.

I heard a sigh and then some shuffling and then silence, at first I thought he left the room so I went to the door and opened it. I saw the man in red pants no shirt. _Damn this man is ripped_. I thought I was just staring until he looked up with a smile. I was confused he didn't look like the type to smile. I was about to say something when he waltzed over and pulled me onto the bed with him.

"Yuki, I have decided that I will stay with you till the time comes." I didn't know what he was talking about maybe he was nuts. "Um ok whatever you say Mr. Man." At first he laughed and then kissed my forehead I froze, and didn't move. "Listen I don't know who you are, or how you know my name, but do you think you can let me go?" At first he looked confused and then thought it was a joke I was playing, when I didn't smile or say anything like "Yeah JK" he looked serious. Yuki don't you remember last night? At first I thought I heard a voice in my head and then I looked to see Auron wasn't talking, in fact he wasn't moving. I didn't even notice that time stopped until I heard the voice behind me again.

Yuki, do you remember last night? I turned to see a boy dressed in purple and had a gold fan looking thing on his back. At first I was just amazed then I looked at him confused, he smirked and touched my hand. Would you like me to show you what happened last night? I didn't hesitate and grabbed his hand without thinking. At first it felt like we were on a stage platform and we were waiting for a movie to start. The boy set me down in what looked like a comfortable chair and then sat in his, and I waited for him to start whatever it was that he wanted to start. The boy sent me down in what looked like a comfortable chair and then sat in his. Now, do you want to watch it all or bits and pieces? If you watch it all you will be able to remember everything. I looked at him like he was dumb and said of course, he smirked and snapped his fingers.

At first it started with a blonde boy sitting on a bed and he looked sad and defeated, it was then that I saw a girl with white hair like mine, and amethyst eyes like mine too. She looked like she was mad, but then went to the bathroom, the boy stayed on the bed and looked deep in thought it was then that the man that was in the room with me came in, and started talking about me and another girl named Yuna I think. After convincing him to leave the man sat where the boy was and sat there waiting. At first I thought she could see, but then as she sat down she started talking about something called a moonflow and incidents and things not happening again. The man looked surprised and without hesitating pinned the white haired girl towel over her eyes still. The man looked angry and started to ask questions and then she asked him a question and he answered, but then brought the question up again. The scene changed to the girl in the tub she looked prettier than she did before.

She stepped out the bathroom and looked over to see the man looking asleep. She looked like she was trying to creep out, she would have made it if it wasn't for the fact that the man was already pinning her to the door. My favorite part is about to come up next, you look hot when in complete bliss you know that. I looked over to see the boy smiling and still watching the screen. At first I didn't know what he was talking about until I heard the moan. I shot the screen a glance and there the girl was shaking and clutching the bed's cloth. I closed my eyes and just listened to them. After what felt like hours I thought they were done, so I opened my eyes. I just closed them again when I saw the huge thing being plunged into the girl. She was about to scream it looked like until the man brought his lips down on hers not stopping his movements. I closed my eyes again and listened to the moans.

It was then that the room was black and I looked around and thought the boy left me. I was going to get up when I felt arms around my neck.

Listen, you just saw your memories of last night, and you should remember after you look at Auron again, but that depends on you if you want to remember or not. If you choose not to remember then the story will end here and you will be back with your friends in your original world. If you continue here then you will be able to stay with Auron, but not go back to your world, and don't forget about Buddha. He will be with you at the end. He leaned down and kissed my ear and then my jaw. What do you choose Yuki? I felt my body start to heat up and then this intense feeling in my stomach. "Well since it's frowned upon to not be married and lose your virginity in my old town then I guess I will stay here." He smiled and moved away from me, touching my cheek and brining his lips to my forehead. What a good choice. With that I was back in the man's arms and looking him in his eye.

The memories flooded back and then as if time started over he was telling me how he wanted to be with me till the end.

"Okay Auron, I will be with you till the end." I then kissed him and it lasted for awhile. If we didn't need air we wouldn't have pulled away. He got up and helped me off the bed and we were in the lobby.

"Hey, Yuki come here, I wanna talk about something." It took me awhile but then I remembered everyone's names. Lulu was with Wakka talking and Rikku was a nervous wreck, Yuna looked deep in thought and I was walking over to Tidus.

"Hey Tidus, what ya up to?" I moved to sit next to him and talk, but he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over it. I was okay with it, but I didn't want to lead him on or anything, I was about to tell him about me and Auron when I heard a yelp and a humph after that. Everyone started to leave. I sat there and looked after them, it was when I stood up did Tidus stop and look at me.

"I know about last night, but don't think that just because he took your virginity that I will give up on you." With that he was gone. I was in shock and went to the counter to buy some potions and other stuff. I walked out in time to see a man running and taking a picture of us all excluding Rikku and Auron.

**Time skip&^%$#**

We were in Macalania forest and trying to avoid fiends so as not to waste the potions and magic. As we got closer to the edge of the forest we saw what looked to be snow. I was excited, at first I was hoping we could build a snowman, but then everyone got distracted by Clasko talking about being a chocobo breeder instead of a knight I agreed with him on breeder and he was glad.

Moving into the little hut we passed the man that was on the boat with us Tidus went to talk to him and we went inside. I didn't notice my lips had changed from pink to blue until Lulu commented about it. They looked at me and then shook they're heads. Auron gave me his coat and we were on our way.

"Tromell, what are you doing here?" I heard Yuna say she was a little confused and then Tromell grabbed my hands saying something about marriage and Guado tradition. Yuna was following us and Tromell didn't seem to mind he even held her hand too. It was then that Tidus got our attention and whistled Yuna seem to get it and I just nodded. We were halfway across the frozen lake, when the Al Bhed surrounded us and were about to be attack when everyone cut in they backed off when the man with blue hair started talking about magic and aeons. Then this huge thing that looked like a portable machine gun came after us. Yuna and I escaped from Tromell's grasp and stayed and fought with our friends.

**Time skip*&^%$**

I was waiting with Seymour; Yuna had just gone in to finish praying to the faythe. I didn't mind at first that was until I was pinned to the wall and then watching as the other Guado guarded me. At first it didn't hurt, then my arms started to lose feeling and the chains felt like they were cutting me.

The doors flew open sending in a furious Auron, a pissed Tidus, a very reluctant Wakka, a curious Lulu, a pumped up Rikku, and a stoic Kimari.

"About damn time, any longer and I think you would be down a guardian/summoner." It was then that Tidus yelled and then ending up sort of childish with a make me and a Seymour walking down. The chamber opened and out came Yuna looking tired and wanting to be able to finish what she started. At first Yuna was shocked and then stumbled on her words.

**Time skip*&^%$**

Somehow don't ask me I was still on the wall while this fight was still going on. It wasn't till Tromell left with Seymour's body did they finally notice that I was next to them the whole time.

"Yuki, oh we are so sorry!" I didn't care as long as they got me down and out of that place. They agreed when Yuna opened her mouth saying that I still needed to pray to the faythe.

We had to go through the trials to leave and I was not happy. My arms were numb and I had a headache from hell. We had to run from the Guado and I couldn't run I was too tired so Kimari was currently carrying me and we were almost away if there weren't Guado waiting for us with an abdominal snowman.

They fought and finally we won that was until the snowman thing let out one last howl and plunged us all into the lake.

**Time skip&^%$#**

"Why is it soooo hot?" I was under a tent with Yuna and we were waiting for everyone else to show up. She had the good idea of taking off the kimonos since they were the things generating the heat. That was what was currently keeping us alive, that and the fact that the water canteen was full. Wondering how we ended up here.

**FLASHBACK*&^%$#**

"_OW what the hell did I land on?" I was hurt my arms were still numb and my headache had turned into a migraine. I noticed that I was on top of someone. They were hard, but not hard in that way, and they had their arms wrapped around me my head was cushioned from the ground and I was straddling them. At first I thought that it was Kimari seeing as he was carrying me. But then when I opened my eyes I saw yellow. I looked up and saw Tidus, his eyes were closed and he was holding me tighter and wasn't letting go anytime soon, so I just laid there._

"_Ngn, ugh, Yuki, are you alright?" I looked up to see his face so close to mine, I wanted to get off him, but right now my brain was not working properly. He sat up and taking me with him, I was now sitting with his body supporting us, I wanted to get out of his grip and have him just help me to the others. He leaned down and placed a kiss. I was shocked at first and then for some reason I kissed back, but caught myself, wasn't I with Auron? I pushed him away and looked down and calmly told him no._

"_You know that I am with Auron and stuff, so why would you kiss me still?" He looked on and then smirked; he placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me again. My eyes widened and I looked to see Auron standing there I pushed at Tidus and knew what he was doing. At first I thought he was going to leave so I squeezed my eyes shut and kept pushing._

"_Tidus, Yuki, what are you doing?" It was calm and not threatening, Tidus froze and stopped kissing me, he looked over to see Auron, and at first he smiled then slowly the smile disappeared. He was slung across the rubble. Auron was then the one to occupy my lips. "Well this is great." I thought, at first I didn't really comprehend what was going on so I wasn't even moving my lips. Then I felt his hand squeeze my breast and I gasped which was a bad idea cause he just slipped his tongue in. I guess he heard the footsteps that I couldn't because he then pulled away and was looking at everyone that had gathered around like it was story time._

_**Time Skip! #$%^**_

_Later we found that we were under the lake and the temple. At first I didn't care and then the music from the faythe was playing after a while we discussed and decided to go to Bevelle to atone for what we have done. I agreed and then everyone else was on the band wagon. We talked again for a while and then I went to see what was up with Auron. He was quiet that was when Tidus came and was talking and laughing like they were best friends again I was glad. I stayed away and let them have their bonding moment. I went back to the others and then the music stopped._

"_Um why is there no sound coming from the noise hole of the faythe?" They looked at me and just stared. Then Lulu in her almighty wised realized we were on SIN. She yelled out something about a toxin and then I blacked out. _

_**TIME SKIP*&^%$**_

_I woke with a body on top of me and a dulling pain in my side I looked over at the pain and saw Yuna's staff poking me. I looked up and saw brown hair and a face that looked like Yuna. I sat up and then gently laid her in the sand. Then as if I was calling cold turkey and stopped doing drugs immediately I felt the sweat pouring down my body. It was so hot the sand felt like a thousand needles from the heat and the sun was so close. It was then that I saw the makeshift tent and dragged Yuna's body towards it. I ripped the Kimono I was wearing and the canteen that was hanging from it was full. I ripped my kimono again and soaked both pieces with water. I laid one on Yuna and the other on my head._

_**End of flashback (*&^%$#**_

We didn't talk and I liked it. That was until Yuna opened her big mouth.

"You and Auron and Tidus are pretty close." At first I didn't get what she was talking about, and then as if my geniousness couldn't get any better. "Huh Yuna, what are you talking about? I, Auron, and Tidus are only friends, well not me and Auron." At first she was quiet and then she was like a lion. "I don't think you should associate yourself with Tidus anymore." I looked out to the sand stared at it. We stayed in absolute silence and then I had enough time to think. "Yuna you should show him how you feel rather than order people to stay away from him." She whipped her head around and was surprised. I was still looking out towards the sand and had this bad feeling. Yuna then stood and was looking the other way. "Your right, you know we did it when we were in the thunder plains, I thought he wanted to do it with me, but in the middle when we were reaching our climax he said your name." At first I was confused in why she was telling me this and then as I came to realize she was fighting a battle that can't be won unless she shows him a different way.

"Summoners" was what I heard in an accent and then we were picked up. I struggled and was putting up a good fight, but then I realized something. "Hey, pervert put me down I'm still naked." I was then set down I ran and grabbed both our kimonos and ran back to him. "Okay you can pick me up now." At first he was confused then as I lifted my arms up he finally got what I was saying. He laughed and then picked me up and said something to his friend. The friend laughed and then looked at me.

"You know summoners put up a fight when captured not run to grab clothes and then back to the kidnappers." He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked at him and then blushed he was hot I mean really hot.

As we got closer to the place they called "HOME" I noticed that the building was under attack they were too busy talking to notice. It was when I struggled out of his grasp and grabbed both their hands did they look confused.

"What's wrong, realize we are Al Bhed?" It was then that I noticed the Guado that were behind us. At first I was going to run the way we came, and then they stopped and wouldn't let me lead them anymore. Yuna seemed to see my panic and was now trying to get them to follow me. It was then the guy picks me up and threw me over his shoulder. He turned and froze. He was going to run to the place when his friend stopped him. Then they sat us down and as if on cue there was a grenade thrown our way they covered our bodies and took the brunt of the blow. I screamed and clung to the man. He was surprised to say and he grabbed held me to him in a comforting way. My security didn't last long when he grunted and loosened his grip. His heavy body was causing me to support him and my weight. "Run," was all he said before he breathed his last breath. I looked over to see the Guado picking up Yuna she was too tired to struggle and looked half asleep. I was about to attack when I felt arms wrap around me and then a cloth was placed on my face. As soon as I took a whiff I regretted it, it was a type of knock out gas that I forgot the name of.

**And cliff hanger I know I know you wanted more but that will be in the next chapter and stuff. I know what your thinking "damn it bitch we don't care we just want to read." Well alright I will give you another chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cruel World**

Those moments when all you want to do is go home have a nice bath, and then take a nap to forget the day. That is not going to happen anytime soon for me. Currently I am in a room and the room is spacious I will give it that much, but right now it feels like all the walls are trying to kill me.

Yuna and I had just been captured by the Guado and are currently in wedding dresses. I was so pissed that her's was cuter than mine. After we discussed that she couldn't have that dress on we switched and then when I saw my dress on her I wanted it back. She just sighed and gave it back to me like it was nothing.

The Guado women were the same ones that helped us with our outfits for the little show we put on for them. Currently we were sitting in a building with dark blue walls and sectioned off windows there was a plant and some chairs. There were people on the first floor the loud stomping of their feet can be heard.

"Oh I can't believe Mayster Seymour is finally marrying." Said a girl in green she had this familiar face that I have seen before and she was talking to one of the Guado. "I'm so happy, but I didn't think that he would marry two people at the same time." I looked to Yuna and saw she was as surprised as I was. I picked up one of the chairs and threw it at the Guado in front of the girl. The chair landed and then the girl was freaking out and trying to medically take care of the thing, but I stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I looked at Yuna and she seemed to have the same idea.

We decided that it would be easier if we took the stairs sense there would be people to witness what we were doing.

I pulled out Mr. GATT and pointed him up in the air and shot.

"Alright no one move or this green girl gets it, hehe I always wanted to say that." Yuna rolled her eyes and continued the hostage situation.

"Do as she says and no one will get hurt." It was so hard not to laugh at her soft voice being threatening. It was then that some Guado guards decided to come out. I shot some warning shots and then walked to the entrance. The green girl was being hysterical and we had to literally tell her to "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR WE"LL KILL YOU" she did and didn't say another word. As we reached the front of the building I turned to see several of the Guado there waiting for us. At first we didn't think anything of it that was until they started summoning fiends like nothing. So we ended up surrounded. I could tell that Shelinda was very uncomfortable with the situation now and wanted to go home.

**Time Skip*&^%$# **

We were captured again this time all was taken away; even Yuna's staff was taken away. We waited for the people to come and get us for the ceremony and let's just say I was not a happy camper.

"I wonder if they will at least bring us food." I asked Yuna she seemed to be a little ticked that we didn't make it out of what she called Bevelle. I couldn't make it out of a city this big. I mean I could try and maybe succeed if I had resources. "How can you think of food at a time like this?" I looked at her and she looked horrible her eyes were puffy and her nose was a cherry red. I wanted to laugh because she reminded me of the drug addicts that used to come over asking for some place to live till they got their life back together. I was always happy to oblige and even if they couldn't I would always get them the help that they needed.

"Well snow white, we are just gunna have to get married well I'm not getting married cause I don't believe in marriage." She looked at me like I had grown two heads. It was then that the Guado decided to come in and take us up to this tower that was like five million feet up in the air. Slowly it was painful it was like they were taking us to our death.

We were halfway there when this big air ship came from nowhere and shot these weird cords out and then everyone was sliding down them. Tidus was in front Wakka was behind him Lulu was on the other side with Kimari and Auron was trailing behind. The robots they had started shooting and the cords broke. They got off in time and were at the bottom of the stairs. I felt like princess Peach every time she was kidnapped by Browser which you never got her back until you actually got to the last level which was like level five bazillion.

After awhile I just got bored and sat down my feet hurt. What don't act like that aint lady like you would sit too if you were wearing high heels trying to get saved by your friends and boyfriend.

Anyways they finally made it to us and I stood up and walked over to them. This whole thing was stupid and I wanted to continue with our pilgrimage. I took Yuna's hand and waited till Seymour to start mono logging about how awesome he was. Then grabbed all their attention and we walked to the chamber of the faythe.

Yuna and I went in and I waited for her to finish then she went out and I stood in front the faythe. At first I was trying to get the faythe to come out and then as I looked up I saw the little boy.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He smirked and then flew at me I tried to move out of the way and ran around the faythe. "No I don't wanna have you as a faythe you little brat." He smiled and then when I wasn't looking flew at me again and there he was my new aeon.

"Wait don't come out yet." I heard Rikku yell, I stayed in there I aint stupid Yuna on the other hand, I waited till I heard nothing and looked out in the room to make sure no one was there.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short I am in class with my mom and let me tell you its pretty fun. Any ways I have to go now probably wont have another chapter till later tonight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cruel World**

**Muhaha okay so now for the Via Purifico I don't know how Imma write this I haven't played the game in a while and I am deviating from the story line a lot. Any ways hope you enjoy.**

Those moments in life when you start to hate something you like because of a certain someone. Well let's just say water and tunnels are not my best friend right now. I don't know how Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku are doing this, but they are breathing.

"Yuki just breath regularly the water has little micros in it to help I guess they don't know that." At first I had the habit not to breathe in the water then as I progressed I just felt natural to start breathing.

We were finally at the end of the tunnel when this zombie thing was in our way. At first I didn't know what to do so when the thing attacked Rikku and left her low on energy I gave her some of the potions. I looked over and saw the thing flinch. So me being me I threw a potion at it and yes it was injured. Then I got the Idea of throwing an X-potion at it and yes that brought the thing down immediately.

**Time Skip (*&^%$**

We are now waiting for the others to arrive when I saw someone walking towards us. At first I thought it was the enemy so I was ready then as they got closer I saw it was Oak 'a, the XXIII. He sold us some potions and then when we were done we met up with Yuna and the others.

It took forever but we finally killed Seymour again. We ran away the first time for like thirty seconds but then went back because we couldn't leave Kimari.

We were about to leave when we saw Kinoc and some guards at first we thought that Kinoc was floating that was until Seymour threw him and morphed into this flux looking thing. He had this claw in front of him that would cast cura every so often and then would attack when we were purified breaking them instantly.

We then had to run back into Macalania forest, we past several guards, we had to go into a little part of the forest to stay safe. At first they were on our tail then as we were going into the little place. There was a little lake nearby and I was going to go to it to think when Yuna beat me to it. Tidus was gone and didn't come over till Yuna left.

**Time skip&^%$#**

I was about to go see Yuna and give her a towel, I knew she was in the water and well I wanted to return the favor. I walked to the little pond and saw Yuna crying I was about to ask what was wrong when Tidus popped out the water, and hugged her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Kimari tugging his in a way motion. I was so confused and then I turned to look at them and saw them kissing, I don't know why, but I felt my heart flutter and then drop. I didn't mind it was just I wish he would of told me so I could of supported him.

Auron was waiting for us, I gave the towel to Kimari and he took it but set it down where we were. I was surprised and realized that he didn't want to bother Yuna. "Kimari, are you upset with her?" He looked at me and then slowly shook his head no.

"Just disappointed," he then looked at the sky and then over at the trees. "Known Yuna since she was little. Want to protect her." I placed a hand on his shoulder and told him that she grew up, and that he should be glad she lost it at this age rather than younger. He looked relieved that happened and smiled. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yuki, why aren't you a crying mess?" Wakka was walking towards us when we returned to the campsite. I looked at him and my glasses that now had a crack. "Well that is because I don't believe in marriage." They sweat dropped and looked at each other. "Well that's weird how can you not believe in marriage?" I looked at them and then looked at the sky.

"Why would you believe in something that doesn't stop people from having sex with other people? A ring and a vow to god that you will be faithful to only one man, that doesn't work all the time. And I do not believe in a god that plays with someone's faith." They all had a thoughtful face and realized that my views were okay but then were ready to argue. "We should go to sleep, so we are no tired when we move on, if we move on." Rikku moved to the tree and climbed to the highest branch, Wakka made a place by a wall Lulu slept near him, Kimari sat down by the entrance, Auron moved to a secluded part and didn't look happy, and I looked at all of them they were all connected and were the best of friends that they didn't know how much they actually meant to each other. I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a family.

**Time skip&^%$# **

I stayed up until Yuna and Tidus came back, I saw they were holding hands and didn't look like they wanted to come back anytime soon. They walked in and sat down near the fire. I got up and walked out to the lake. "'Bout time you guys came back I was getting tired." They jumped and I felt their eyes on me. "Yuki you stayed up, waiting for us?" I looked at them sideways and my glasses slid down my nose. "No I didn't stay up for you guys, I stayed up because I wanted a bath I fucking stink." With that I walked off.

After a while I was finally at the little lake I didn't want to know what they did so I didn't think about it till later. I pulled at the kimono I was wearing and forgot about the obi that was holding it together. I was just about to rip it off when I felt hands around my waist, at first I was about to attack then I felt lips on my neck and then smelt the familiar sent of musk and mint, mixed with a little bit of sake.

"Auron I thought you were asleep like the other." He just laughed and pulled untied the obi and then slid the kimono off. I was left in the white robe and felt glad that it was only me and Auron.

"So, you don't believe in marriage?" I looked up at him and he seemed to smirk, he pulled the white robe off and carried us to the water, at first I was embarrassed, then just cold. "Well it doesn't appeal to me that a man can fool around on a woman and not be called anything, but if a woman was to fool around and the man find out she would be called a whore and an unfaithful wretch that doesn't deserve the life she had now." He looked over at me his amber looking eyes were filled with a little hurt and he held me tighter.

"I would never call someone as beautiful as you a whore." He placed kisses down the side of my face and then applied the kisses to my neck. "Auron, s-should we be doing this now? I mean ngn, Y-Yuna is having a hard time and we should be comforting her." I felt in bliss and didn't really want to stop, but I had to think of Yuna and Tidus who were probably still awake. He moved down to my breast and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I felt him smirk and then he looked up.

"If you don't want to do this then I won't make you." He stopped and moved away, he grabbed one of the soap bars and turned me around. I felt him rub my back and get the tension out of my back. I felt his hand travel down to my hips and over my stomach. He then moved to my breast and massaged them, I didn't know where he learned to do this, but if he could do that then how about what he could do. . . My thoughts trailed off as he me close to him.

"Yuki, will you marry me?" At first I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about and just felt his grip tighten, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I also didn't want to go back to my home town even if Lilia was there.

"Auron I think I want to, but then again my views on marriage can't be helped, I don't like the idea of. . ." He pulled me closer if that was even possible and just stayed there. "Maybe, I'm just a scared kid and don't know if I can handle the idea of me being with a man, maybe it just scares me, but if I don't marry you and stand by the wonderful expression YOLO, then what kind of person would I be." I turned in his arms and kissed him; at first he didn't respond and looked surprised that I would be so bold in this type of movement. I pulled back afraid that he just rejected me after saying my little speech. As I was getting away from him he seemed to have a late reaction and I was almost to the other side. I heard a splash and then was pulled under. His lips colliding with mine and his tongue slid inside. I was crying with tears of joy I was just happy that we were underwater.

We stayed like that for a while and then as if we needed to breath I panicked felt my lungs feel with air immediately.

We seemed to lose track of time, the longer we stayed in the water the more light that came. I felt hands moving all over me and it felt good. It reminded me of the song by nine inch nails. So that was the song I sang in my head.

**you let me violate you,  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you,  
you let me complicate you**

help me I broke apart my insides,  
help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me,  
help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal

my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

you can have my isolation,  
you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith,  
you can have my everything

help me tear down my reason,  
help me its' your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect,  
help me become somebody else

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal

my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
you are the reason I stay alive

After the sky had lightened up we started, what we start was the process of love making, and it was better than the first time. I think it will always be better every time we do it. His hands roamed and my hands roamed, after a while I didn't think we would be ready for kids so he pulled out and we stayed in our love drunk stupor for several minutes. After another couple of minutes we looked at each other. I blushed and looked down in the now murky water and saw that he was still hard.

"Auron, do you want me to help you out a bit?" He looked at me and guided my hands, at first I didn't know what to do, so when he clasped my hands around his member, I was a little nervous, and blushed even more. He just chuckled and helped me with it. I jerked it and squeezed and after a while he came again and it went soft. He kissed my forehead, and carried me to the shore and dried me off.

**Time skip *&^%$**

When we came back to camp everyone was still asleep and I was glad, I looked over and saw Wakka and Lu cuddling, Rikku was holding Kimari's hand, and Tidus and Yuna were intertwined not knowing where they started and ended. __

When I was younger I remembered parties like this where couples would be laying half naked look like they were still trying to get off while half asleep, and the others looked too scared to do anything. I giggled and wanted to take a picture. Then the famous quote that should be known around the world popped in my head. "Don't be silly remember to wrap your Willy."

**A new chapter for you to read I know I was a bit skimpy with the details, but wouldn't you be too, I mean she is a modest girl after all. Any ways I hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cruel World**

**Yes, yes I know what you thinking maybe I should slow it down or maybe make it longer calm down I will make sure everything will get into the story. **

Those moments in life, where you feel you should be worried, but you're not, since you're with friends you feel as if you could do anything. Everyone was in a good mood we even fought Belgimine in this wonderfully calm field. For some reason unknown to me it doesn't feel as if anything could go wrong.

We past an Al Bhed place and Wakka was totally ok with it. After awhile of walking we went back to the little place and chilled out. It was then that a man in robes covering from head to toe did I get edgy.

"Father Zuke! What are you doing here?" At first it seemed like he was going to kill us, but then he gave us some warnings and then left I went to Lulu and she explained that he was her first in being a guardian, and her second stopped here in this place I found out was the calm lands. The third wasn't so lucky.

**Time Skip*&^%$**

"Lu, we have to send her, are you okay with that?" We were currently in the sunken cave and were about to get one of the hidden aeons. At first it had taken a while for us to get there because of the two Guado that we blocking our path. They didn't last long against mine and Yuna's aeons.

"It's alright somehow I thought this would be harder but it's not, I'm glad." Yuna and I danced, at first I was hesitant, because I didn't know what the moves were then as we continued it felt natural. I didn't know why but suddenly rose petals came out and the woman was gone.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

We made it to Mount Gagazet and the weather was terrible, it was blowing the snow all over the place and we had to wait for all the fiends to leave before we could continue. The weather was then coming to a slow and I had to have Auron's jacket to keep from freezing and getting frost bite. Then I just couldn't move after we had gotten halfway there.

"G-g-guys, I c-c-ant f-f-feel my legs." At first I didn't think they heard me and then as if not seeing the ridiculously huge jacket they stopped and looked at me. It was then that my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I was so confused I have been in cold weather, but this was nothing like the weather I was used to.

"HEY, Yuki, uh what's up?" I thought about telling them how sensitive I am to this weather, I had never felt this cold before and even with this big red jacket I can still feel the cold, it was so abnormal, as if the mountain didn't want me to continue. I heard crunching beside me and then looked to see Auron, he had his hand held out and his brow was creased with concern. I lifted my hand up to meet his when there was this crack. At first I thought it was my fingers, and then I looked down to see that Kimari had cracked the ice with his harpoon.

"Kimari what are you doing? If you continue to do that then Yuki and Auron will fall!" I looked to see Yuna trying to coax him out of whatever it was he is thinking.

"Kimari not let Yuki pass unless she proves she can get up." I looked at Kimari and then at the rest they seemed worried. I smacked Auron's hand away sending him a look that said "thank you but I can do it." He glared at Kimari and then stepped behind me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Kimari is right I have to use the energy I have to make sure I don't slow us down." I was currently trying to stand, I got halfway up and was panting like crazy. _This mountain is going . . . no I can't think like that I will win against something that can't move. _ I placed one hand on my knee and the other hand on my side which felt like I had run a mile.

"Kimari, please just let her pass you know she isn't from this world and is probably not used to this weather." I looked to see Lu trying to help out as well.

"Kimari, this isn't right she is your friend you should help her with this." Wakka was trying to reason as well.

"I know you're trying to help her Kimari, but look at how blue her lips are we need to get her some heat." They were all trying to help, I wanted to tell them all to shut up and let me do this, but it was getting harder to see. It was then that I moved a little more and then I was standing full height.

"You guy its okay I know what Kimari is doing and it is trying to help build stamina for the cold." I tried to move my foot only to almost fall, I felt arms wrap around me and felt warm, but I knew I had to swat them off or I would never be able to get used to this temperate.

"I will make it up there, you have all helped me a bunch and I will not let Kimari or you guys down, I will make it up there, and I will, I will, ngn, I will not fail." They all looked astonished that I was walking it was a bit of a stumble, but either way I made it to the base of where the Ronso lived.

"See nothing bad happened, just a little work . . . and. . . C-on-entr-sion." I felt myself falling, I didn't know how but the snowy ground never met my face instead it was blue fur that was holding me.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$**

I couldn't believe that she could move, it was so cold and yet she was still able to move. People that have never been on this mountain or were unsent shouldn't have had a problem with it. It was surprising to see her still moving. She was strong and gorgeous when she was determined even if it was endangering her life.

**POV CHANGE*&^%**

I wasn't surprised that she would continue like this I could read her like a book by now. I wish that it was her that we were guiding to my home instead of Yuna maybe then maybe I could have been her lover on this trip. She was being strong I didn't know why but for some reason it felt like she should have been near me my whole life.

**POV change*&^%$**

I didn't think she would have made it, well shows how much I know she was so determined that she almost lost her life. Why would she go that far, was it just to prove Kimari didn't know what he was talking about I would have cast fire for her, but she was so determined I thought it would shame her.

**POV CHANGE*&^%$**

Well holy chocobo I thought that Yuki was strong but I didn't think she could be this strong, I remembered when I first came to Gagazet with Brother that we couldn't even make it the first step, Vidran had to help us. I felt so weak compared to her.

**POV Change*&^%$#**

I was about to cast curagija on her to help her when Kimari shook his head and grabbed my staff I was so angry at him what was he trying to prove. I looked and saw that her lips were turning a darker blue; I looked to Lulu and pleaded with her to cast a very weak fire spell. She was strong, but could tell she was weak against any cold. I will not underestimate her when times get hard for the two of us.

**POV change (*&^%$**

WOW she was strong ya, I would have thought she would pass out when we got halfway to the top, no she proved me wrong and made it to the top of the hill. I will always like this girl even if Lulu were to make me her's I will always like Yuki.

**TIME SKIP AND REGULAR POV**

I felt warm and this feeling of comfort; I felt the blankets and then big red coat on me. I wanted to stay in this safe place and never leave. I didn't mind if it was just me for now. It was this moment right here that made me realizes that a bed is close to a safe haven for someone.

I heard some rustling of cloth and then the blankets moved away from me. I twitched when I felt some of the cold come over me. Then I felt a body and heat radiating. I wanted more from the body. I wanted to mold with the body, I wanted to get lost and never be found. His arms wrapped me up and held me close and I was trying to find a heartbeat to listen to. All I heard was nothing, not a dull rhythm or a fast beat just nothing.

"Hmm no heart, but lots of heat, loves this." I felt the chuckle that seemed recognizable but I didn't want to place it yet. The person shifted and placed kisses on my forehead. I sighed with content and moved my hands over his half naked body. My fingers going over every bump of abs he had. He hitched his breath and slowly, but surely I could feel more heat coming from him. He groaned and moved my hands down a little. I couldn't open my eyes they were still too heavy and they felt sealed. I felt his hardening member and he sucked in some breath. I teased him a little and just skipped over it; he let out a growl and then placed my hands back on his member. I smiled and delved my hands in his pants and grabbed it. It throbbed and twitched from the contact, he hissed and then pulled my hands in an up and down motion like the first time he taught me. I put my thumb over the tip and he moaned. My hands felt like they were starting to warm up. He kissed me and then kissed the corner of my lips traced my jaw then down my neck. It was hard to continue this if he was going to just kiss me to my orgasm.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," was all he said over and over. I was sort of relieved that it was Auron and not anyone else. He moved so he was on top and pinned my hands above my head. I gasped and felt this pressure then I felt full. I didn't know why, but it hurt again. He groaned more and then just didn't move it was like he was content with this. "We haven't done this in a while huh?" He kissed me before I could answer, his mouth taking over and not letting anything dominate this right now. He still didn't move and I was starting to get impatient. I moved my hips and he grunted and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"No, no, not yet, still too tight, let me adjust to you for a moment." He then moved to kiss my lips again and then his mouth traveled to my breast. It was then that he decided that he was ready and pulled all the way out I was confused until he pushed all the way in, one hard motion that hit a spot directly, I let out a squeak and held onto his neck, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. I felt him move again, and this time he went deeper, he looked as if he couldn't control himself.

His thrusts came hard and with them came louder moans of pleasure for me. I knew that he was going to continue for a while.

It was then that his hand moved down to my nub and he started moving his fingers around in a gentle circle. My head hit the pillow and I had my eyes open now. I was glad that I could see again. I didn't want to see only darkness. His amber eyes seemed to glow to me, it was then that I saw my eyes glowing like his were, and felt this pull of not wanting this to stop. He pulled my legs from his waist and onto his shoulders. I felt this increase in pleasure and then his poundings came even harder than before. It was starting to get hard to be quiet. He grunted and smirked, his lips and hands covering every inch. I was so into this that I didn't even know I came. It was then that I felt him turn me on my side one leg still on his shoulder and he was going even deeper. I couldn't help it anymore and was going even crazier than before. This seemed to drive him to I felt as if he knew all these moves from other women. Then as I reached the second orgasm and the walls clamp he couldn't move anymore and pulled out so quick that I didn't even have time to catch myself from the emptiness I felt.

He looked down at me and moved just lay there next to me, I felt very, very warm and just wanted to cuddle with him. He moved so I was half lying on top of him and his arms were wrapping me and securely holding me. My legs felt numb and I tried to move them, key word tried, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you for a whole week that you were asleep; I guess I really wanted you bad. They kept me away from you; they said something about you healing fully." I was surprised I was asleep for a week. Moved to look at him, but my eyes were too heavy and I was looking at his lips and part of his chest. He laughed this time and held me closer to him.

"Just sleep for now."

**Time skip (*&^**

I was better I was moving better in the snow and even some of the Ronso gave me some tips on what to do to help get up the mountain.

Auron was near me the whole time when we were climbing and I was glad for it. We came to a little clearing, Rikku and Tidus stopped for a couple of minutes we kept going. We were almost to the other side of the path when Rikku was running back shouting things like Seymour and Tidus, and help. We ran as fast as we could we saw Seymour and Tidus talking and then Kimari was so mad all of a sudden and charged at Seymour, he changed to a weird looking blob that reminded me of a poisonous animal.

The battle continued for awhile Rikku mixing our inventory to come up with new weapons and healing potions, Kimari stabbing and using jump to do damage, Yuna and I were buffering and would throw in some spells to keep them going. Auron would use his overdrive immediately and Lulu was trying to cast spells that would make this go quicker. Tidus would cast hastenga to those who needed it. It was then that the body exploded and Seymour floated up I was so tired, I collapsed and felt aching in my head. I held my head and managed to get the pain to go away. I felt this cool breeze and then smelt honey, and knew Yuna was casting Cura on me. I looked up at her and gave her my thanks.

"We rest here it should be okay." I heard Auron's gruff voice and then the dropping of wood; I looked to see a fire going.

**Time skip*&^%**

We woke up to see the sun in the sky above us, I didn't mind that we got a late start I felt ready and jubilated. We had past the summoning faythe and were now in the cave that was a trial all by them selves. We were at the last one and I looked to see the stairs come out of nowhere and we were at the end of the tunnel before one could say aeon.

We heard this loud roar and then this huge guardian animal like thing charged at us. Yuna and I just summoned two of our strongest aeons and let the overdrives come at will. The thing was dead and we continued on.

**Time skip*&^**

We were near the final aeon, and the dome just kept playing memories of the ones before us. It was the one with Auron, Jecht, and Braska that surprised me.

"No final aeon, are you kidding me?" I moved to the center of the room and stood on the faythe statue and looked over to see an old man walk out he looked nuts and I just wanted to leave.

"Not to worry lady Yunalesca will give you the aeon you need." He walked away and we went into the other room. There we stood trying to find away to not use the aeon. It was then that Yunalesca came out and if she didn't look like a whore before in the past she does in the present.

"Congratulations summoners on your journey, it was hard I know I had to travel it too, but I traveled with my lover Zaon and he was my support. So choose which will be your final aeon." I moved away from all of them and looked at them, I then shook my head and Yunalesca was gone onto the room she was in before.

"Well I choose no one let go and kick her ass and end this useless tradition you guys have okay." They seemed to contemplate this and then we all rushed up the stairs.

Yunalesca sat there waiting for us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cruel World **

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters, but I didn't know that sex could happen like that till one of my friends, and yes she has sex, told me about the positions. She said that she would tell me them while I wrote them in the story, at first I didn't want to; because I thought it would ruin the story. It was when my other friend said that sex in the story would get then people to read it.**

This was the moment where anything could happen we were currently fighting Yunalesca's third summoning and were tired the room was a mess and there were holes everywhere from her snakes attacking. Yuna and I were so tired, we had to bring back everyone from the dead because we ran out of phoenix down, and Hi-potions for everyone.

Our outfits were protecting us and it was hard to keep focused with every attack that came from her. We didn't take this seriously at first because we thought we killed her, and then she transformed and instantly killed the first three people with this thing called doom. I had to keep throwing our phoenixes out and wound up with one left.

Her last transformation was of her sitting on top of this head that had blood coming from it. She sat there and would attack with wind and blind us like crazy. I got tired of this and finally after she attacked again I took Tidus sword jumped up and plunged it into her stomach. The aeon she had disappeared and all that was left was her.

"Forgive me Zaon they took the final hope for Spira, and now Yu Yevon will rise." I looked to see Yuna sending her and then she was gone her pyerflies going up and out of the little room.

**Time skip (*&^%$# **

We arrived in Bevelle shortly after and went to talk to the unsent Mayster Mika, we were about to be attacked when the girl that we held as our hostage came running shouting about how Al Bhed spreading rumors and junk.

**Time skip*&^%**

"What you have destroyed the only means to calming SIN, now Spira will parish I have no desire to watch." With that the unsent accepted death. I was looking out the window at the moon and felt as if I was being watched; I turned slightly to see the brat faythe right next to me smiling. "Come to my room, all will be explained." I looked over to see that Yuna, and Tidus could also see him, they replied and I wanted to smack him a good one.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Wakka moved over to us and placed a hand on my head, I moved so that his hand fell and I bonked him on the head. I looked at Auron and he looked at me, and this went on for a couple of minutes and then Yuna cut in. "Let's go see the faythe.

**Time skip*&^%$**

Yuna, Tidus, and I were now in the faythe room, he came out from the stone and I knocked him on the head. "If you knew we were going to kill Yunalesca and the final summoning why didn't you tell us stupid faythe?" He squatted holding his head and said Ow the whole time.

"Um Yuki we need him to tell us what we need to do so please don't hurt him anymore." I looked to see Yuna holding on to Tidus' arm and cuddling into it. I humphed and moved away from the brat.

"Ow that really hurt anyways Yu Yevon is the key to defeating Sin, if you want go and get the secrete aeons, you don't need them though, just call us for help promise." He held out his hand and I took it, "Promise." I said and moved to walk out, I felt a tug and then I stopped.

"But Tidus you know once we wake up the faythe will stop dreaming, are you prepared for that?" I looked at Tidus and smiled softly at him, I knew he was keeping something, but I didn't think it would be he was a dream the faythe were making.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

We decided to rest in the Bevelle hotel, but there was the same problem we had in the Thunder Plains. No, it wasn't the limited amount of rooms, no, it wasn't the thunder or rain that was the problem, and yes it was all the loud ass moaning that came from the rooms. I wanted to shut them up, I couldn't sleep and that wasn't the only problem. After a while Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku came in, they were telling me of all the things the guys thought of and how they had become lovers like me and Auron. At first I was shocked that they all got over the, girls have coodies and boys go to Jupiter crap.

"Yeah, but you know I was trying to get Auron first, he is freaking sexy with that huge jacket." I didn't mind that they were talking about him like that; I just hoped they didn't ask me how he was in bed.

"So, Rikku how is Kimari, is he you know, big?" I choked on the sake we acquired from the deserted kitchen, I looked at Lu and saw that she really wanted to know.

"Well, he is, but then again, okay you know how it is your first time where you wanna cry cause it hurts well, somehow it didn't and he said that if positioned just right it won't." My hand made its way to the sake jug and I poured me some more. I could feel the heat covering my body and the girls were blushing from the alcohol. "Yuna, what about Tidus, how big is he?" She seemed too stuttered a bit and then she placed her hand over her leg trying to keep from spilling over her cup of sake. "Well, at first I thought it couldn't have gotten any than this." She moved her fingers so they were apart by the hands. "But Tidus proved me wrong because his was like this," she moved them apart and we thought she was kidding, nope she wasn't. Her serious face said it all. She then looked at Lu and smiled a mischievous smile. "Ne, what about you Lu, how big is Wakka?" Lu seemed to smile and place her hands in front of her she then moved them to show us, we were surprised to say the least. We thought he wore those pants just to keep from people seeing how small he was, but no it was to keep from seeing how big he was.

They all had smiles on their faces as they turned to me, I blushed and looked away. "Oh, he must be big with the face you're making, but of course we could all hear everything in Gagazet." My blushed deepened and I thought I was going to die of heat stroke. "Ehh you guys heard I'm soo embarrassed." I was about to get up and move away from them when Lu grabbed my hand and held me down.

"Of course it was hard not to, "Yuki, Yuki, YUKI," that's Auron here's yours, "AHHHHHHO Oh AHHH." I couldn't feel my face how hot it was and Rikku was so loud I clamped my hands over her mouth, Yuna giggled and Lu laughed. It was then the guys came bursting in the door, they had were ready for battle, it was when they got a look at us that they blushed and didn't move.

**POV change*&^%$**

I was walking past Wakka's room when I felt arms grab me and pull me in the room, I struggled at first and then I looked to see Kimari, Wakka and Auron there. "What the hell? You don't grab people in the middle of the night." They gave a gruff laugh and gave me some of the sake that Auron carried around with him. "We just thought we would have a boy's night since the girls are having a girl's night." I looked over to see that Kimari was already buzzed and Wakka had a dark blush on his face.

"Hey Wakka what is Lu like in bed?" I didn't know why that came out my mouth, he froze and looked at me and smiled. "Like heaven, she is pretty when in pain though so I made it rough for her, she sounds very; let's just say her moans want to make you keep going." His lips traveled to the cup in his hand and then looked at Kimari. "What about Rikku, Kimari, she seems to enjoy your company." Kimari lazily looked at Wakka and smirked. "Better than any Ronso woman would be with her right now if she wasn't with Yuki." I wanted to laugh, but then Kimari looked at me, then made a face then smirked again. "How about Yuna?" I looked at him and then at everyone else and saw they were curious, I thought Wakka was going to kill me if I said anything so I just stuck with one word, "Tight." They seemed okay with it and we all looked to Auron. "Yuki seems like she could sleep with anyone, care to prove me wrong Auron." Wakka seemed to challenge him and Auron smirked. "She was a virgin when we left the moonflow, but I think her favorite place was Thunder Plains, where she lost one of her petals." I forgot about the moonflow incident and I was glad that the joke that I pulled on her didn't turn into a disaster. It was then that we heard Rikku scream and without thinking we ran to the girls.

For some reason maybe it was because of the writer or the sake we were drinking, but the lights seemed to make everything stand out, the light pink room seemed darker and the girls had this glow to them. We didn't see what they were wearing until we looked down, Rikku had on a green tank top the straps were down so they were exposing her chest a little, We looked over a little and saw that Yuki was on top of her in a compromising position and only had a shirt on that didn't cover everything, Lu had on this black short dress that covered her mid thigh and that was it, Yuna had on this pink outfit that consisted of booty shorts and a tank top that was in the same condition as the rest of them. I felt my pants tighten and without thinking grabbed Yuna and we headed to my room.

**POV change*&^%$**

Tidus took Yuna from our party, how lame; I looked over to Rikku and Lu and saw that they were gone too, so was Wakka and Kimari. My sight was sort of blurry but not to the extended of I couldn't recognize who was with me, Auron seemed to be in a stupor at first then my babbling seemed to pull him out of it. Looking down at me and me looking up this went on for about ten seconds that was till I heard the door slam close and then his clothes were off and he was on top of me like it was nothing. I laughed as he kissed my neck, I couldn't help it, it was me + alcohol=giggling drunk. He seemed to like my laughter and just continued, his hands traveling down to meet a very sensitive area right now and he smirked as my moans started to interrupt the silence.

"Yuki, I don't want them to gaze at you freely like that." I felt his hands twist and turn I couldn't feel anything other than his menstruations and his lips. He didn't even warn me when he was in he just went and I was glad that I didn't know cause right now I swear I could just do anything. His body movements came rougher and harder and unbearably pleasurable, I could feel him getting harder if that was even possible.

"Au-ron, more, mu-re." I couldn't even talk; I think it is going to end up like Gagazet if we continue like this. No this is better than Gagazet this was Bevelle, this will be the place where we know that our friends will alright without us and this is the place where we now know all the secrets, this will be the place where we can just be ourselves and we won't feel alone.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, your mine, remember that your mine." I felt him bite and nip at my neck and it intensified dramatically. (Now I guess I will leave you to you know figure the rest out).

**Time skip*&^**

We were ready to go and all of us girls had smiles on our faces, well all except me, we stayed up all night thanks to that damn mans stamina, I was so tired I thought I was going to fall. "Uh, Yuki are you okay, you look a bit tired." I looked at Lu and then at the other two. "Whoever invented sex are a god and a devil." They sweat dropped and backed away from me, I felt so calm and yet my eyes felt heavy. The guys came out and looked us all over. They looked at me and sort of cringed. "Um, Yuki, what happened you look, rough." It was then that Yuna hit him hard with her staff and everyone laughed, it was then that Rikku opened her mouth. "Apparently whoever invented sex to her is and are now a god and a devil." I looked at her and caught her head in a nuggy. I kept this up until Kimari had to pull me away from her. "Aww did Yuki get embarrassed, its okay agrees, with you." I felt my face turn the color of a cherry, I looked to see them all laughing it was then that I was too.

We continued on to the ship and found out we needed to get our secret weapons to defeat sin (No you don't need secret weapons to defeat sin, but it makes the battle a lot shorter). After that we decided that we wouldn't get the secret aeons because we could just attack like we usually do.

It was sunset when we got everything together; we had to go back to Bevelle though to tell Shelinda that we needed her to tell everyone to sing when they hear the hymn of the faythe, come from a gigantic ship in the sky. She agreed and we left without any trouble.

We were on Cid's ship trying to think of away to make sure SIN wouldn't hit us with anything like that move on the Djose shore.

"We have Lu, Wakka, and Yuki go first then after he gets closer Auron, Rikku and Kimari can go in and when one of us gets tired we can switch out with you guys and Rikku." I looked over to see Cid and Auron contemplating the plan. "We will use the forbidden machinia to blow SINS arms off." With that we were out and ready to get gone and kill the monster.

**Time skip&^%$#**

We were slowly making our way through Sin he had a lot of monsters we were worried when we first got in because of the face and laugh we heard when coming in.

"Do you think that Seymour could be in here?" I looked over to Rikku who was shivering at the thought of him; I looked over to see the others worried. "Humph if he is then we can just kill him again." I shrugged my shoulders and walked on. It was then that we came to some stairs and walked up. I noticed the air thicker than before. As I moved up the stairs I saw blue hair, and then saw him. "Um guys you might want to get ready for the battle." They moved to get their weapons, and then as if seeing me he blocked them from entering the small platform. I looked over to him and saw him smiling. "Yuki, I missed you, where did you go, my beautiful wife?" I glared at him and moved towards him. "I am not your wife and I will certainly not be yours." He smile widened and he moved closer to me. I pulled out Mr. GATT; he paused at first then continued to move. "You know this means that you're supposed to stop." I then moved away and to the barrier and touched it only to be stung. "You guys, try to attack this barrier, and get in here." It was then that Seymour had me on the floor, and was on top of me. I felt the gun being removed from me and was thrown. He smiled more and I moved to get my knee close to his stuff. He bent down and started to kiss me, as he was distracted I cast dispel since they certainly couldn't figure out what to do. After they were free I felt the pressure of Seymour off of me and I was up in someone's arms. I looked up to see Auron holding me, his eyes seemed to hold an emotion that I was not used to.

Then the battle with Seymour started.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cruel World**

**Muhaha almost the last chapter but let me tell ya I had fun writing this story and if this was to end then I will just write another fanfic LONG LIVE FANFICTION!**

We were all tired, and this moment right now was one that we all wanted to get over with. We had finally beat Seymour and were now on our way to the second to final boss. I felt like I was going to die but had to keep strong.

"Is everyone doing alright?" My voice was weak from yelling at the lecherous man for touching me, but Yuna and I were kind enough to send him anyways.

"Yuki we should stop and regain our strength, especially you, you were the one that lasted long than all of us." I nodded my head and let gravity take over. At first the cold ground was comforting, helping to remove the hellish heat from my skin. Then as if answered I felt cold water being poured on me. Then a cloth, at first the cloth would move to my neck to my arms, then down to my breast I opened my eyes to see Auron's amber one. I took the towel away and thanked him. I looked to see the others letting themselves be cleaned by the men. I wanted to yell at them, but I didn't think they would care.

_I felt a hand travel up my ripped kimono and then a hand on my breast. I could hear the soft mews of the others and then I heard a moan so close to my ear, it was then that I felt my body mold into Auron's and the movement his was making. I felt like I was just there, and not there you know. Auron had flipped us so that I was on the bottom and facing the floor._

"_Yuki, Yuki, mine, she is my Yuki." I felt rough hands grab my thighs too hard and then not even a warning go in and roughly pound, I saw Lu's eyes had changed from a red to a glowing red, the same with Yuna and Rikku, I moved so that my hips were helping him and felt him move deep. All that was heard were the moans of the other comrades and me. My elbows we starting to burn from the ground._

I jerked awake and felt a body near mine the person had their arms around me and were poking me with what felt familiar. The body moved so that I was squashed to his body and didn't want to let go.

"Mine, my Yuki," I gently pulled Auron's arm away and walked to find a stream or something that would help clean the stink off me.

"Yuki wait up for me." I turned to see Tidus following after me, I don't know why but I did and saw that he was glad I did. I continued walking and felt him grab my hand; I quickly yanked it out and saw him sheepishly grin. "Sorry used to Yuna holding my hand. So where you going?" I looked at him and then at the rip kimono and then back at him. "To find a place to bathe in I stink." I moved faster and soon came across what looked to be a exact replica of the little pool in Macalania woods.

"Tidus you have to go back to camp." He looked at me and then realized why, he place a hand on my shoulder and nodded his head yes. I got in and didn't hesitate to start washing.

**Time skip&**&^%**

"You Auron are late." I looked to see a man with shoulder length hair and a head band. "I know I am sorry." I looked to see Auron depressed; Tidus looked a bit sad yet glad to see his father.

"Hey," "Hi" "You are all skin and bones been eating right boy." The conversation was casual and then as if bi polar changed to one of pleasant conversation, to one of a battle. I was with Auron and Rikku who were throwing all types of attacks, Yuna was buffering and I was healing and making sure no one died.

It took hours and we were now finished with killing Jecht.

"Noooooooo. I moved to see Jecht fall I was going to grab him when Tidus beat me to it and was holding him. "Stop you are gunna cry, you always cry see you are crying." I looked to see the black ghost ball and then we sent Jecht, Yuna and I had to summon to get rid of our aeons, We were down to Valor and we didn't want to leave them, I was crying as we defeated her, She seemed reluctant to go and then with pyerflies she was gone.

We were left with a shriveled head and some of the same pillars in the first fight with Jecht the second was with the aeons and now was with the shriveled head of Yu Yevon.

"Yuna cast reflect on the head Auron Wakka Lu attack the pilar on the right. Yuna Tidus and Rikku attack the one on the left." I looked at them and felt a dreading feeling. "I will take Yu Yevon so you guys should hurry up and not leave the lady waiting.

Finally after hours upon hours and then deaths that were revived, we had finally beaten him he was gone for good. The aeons were disappearing one by one and SIN was gone for good. I looked over to see Auron shimmer and then I looked to Tidus. _So that is what the faythe boy was talking about. _I moved over and kissed him on the cheek, he seemed glad I was taking this so well, it was then that he was gone. I looked to Tidus and Yuna she was crying and then as he went to hug her, she told him three words. "I love you," It was then that he walked threw her and ran to the end and jumped off.

**Time skip*&^%**

"Do you think you will be able to go home soon?" I looked at Lu and she was worried. "Lu I don't know, but what I do know is that you are trying to get rid of me." She shook her head and I felt as if she didn't get my joke.

I heard a series of whistles and then I broke the tension. "Yo, Yuna it is time to go," She walked over and hugged me I wasn't surprised she did this ever since Tidus left and I felt bad she had to give a speech today.

**Time skip&^%**

We were behind Yuna and she was so nervous she looked at us and we would give her encouraging waves.

"Everyone Sin is gone we may celebrate and rejoice, but I have to say that everyone has lost something important so please keep smiling and we will all learn to love one another." Everyone clapped and then I felt the wind pick up.

It was then that I was back in my house, Buddha was on my lap and I was watching the ending credits of the game. I sighed and moved to take a shower. I looked over to my phone and saw over a thousand, literally a thousand texts and missed calls, all from Lila. I didn't bother playing them. I went back to my normal life and never saw my love again. It was cruel to be thrown back into the real world and then I thought of it this cruel world was mine and I would have to manage to survive on my own with no friends or family.

_**Epilogue&^%**_

Ten years have passed and I am now twenty seven years old, I still work at the game store and I have never felt so good, I had forgotten about the game world and was now adapting to this world. That was until I bumped into a person with a hard body.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you please forgi-." I felt lips on mine and then the feel of hands rubbing me all over. I tried to push away, key word try, until I noticed an amber eye that looked familiar. We were moving from the side walk to an ally. I tried to kick the person in his jewels, but he was so strong.

He let go and hugged me. "It has been too long since I saw you my Yuki."

OMG I hugged and kissed him back and then it intensified, I had my clothes part way off when we heard another familiar voice.

"Auron, we are supposed to find the girl that makes the world link together." I looked and saw a man in blue and a man that had a red head ban on. I looked up at Auron and then to them. "Wow you know how to pick them red, this one is a one class beauty." I then knew Auron Jecht and Braska were here and were looking for a girl, that could link worlds, I wonder who that is.

**Muhaha and that's a wrap hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
